Purpose of Living
by May Swann
Summary: Love isn't about marrying someone in a high rank of social class. To Rosalie Hale, it's about marrying the man she has passionate feelings for. With the army and a forced marriage, two different people strive to keep their love alive. AU/AH and a tad OOC
1. Truth

**Summary: Rosalie and Emmett have been friends since their childhood, but what's unknown to her is that he's been in love with her since the first day they met. What will happen when he overhears from someone that she's engaged to Royce?**

* * *

Rosalie's POV

England

April 3rd, 1935

* * *

The sun glittered the lawn in my enormous yard, seeing bits of yellow blending into it. Trees with rounded stems were decorated to form a circle to indicate the amount of land my family owned. Patches of flowers were placed around the trees, displaying several different colors to make it seem magical.

We lived in a white Victorian mansion (my mother's choice, of course) with red colored shudders and green color base with white bases around the windows. The house color was a light maroon.

With my short white dress on me, I laid my towel onto a patch of grass. I closed my eyes to take a nap in the sun that disappeared on us for weeks. I loved the sun because it symbolizes happiness, which was the emotion I needed more than anything. Depression was the only emotion I felt for days.

Last week, my parents confronted me that was to be married to Royce King II, the King's only son. The King family was my parent's favorite people for one reason that makes me hurl: money. Money was so important to my family rather than the feeling of love that world cannot survive without.

My opinion of Royce II wasn't difficult to describe. I loathed him because he was anxious to marry me for my figure that he finds appealing. He wanted to make me feel like a gutter rat without any purpose in life than to be tossed around by my enemies.

I let out a heavy sigh, trying to calm down my nerves for the wedding in two weeks. My mother already bought me a dress gave me a veil that has been worn for many centuries. My stomach tied into a knot with the thought of my family depending on me to marry someone I obviously didn't love.

I heard someone walking near, walking in heavy boots to make an obnoxious sound. I sat up to see who it was and my heart quickened a beat.

Emmett McCarthy was everything in our household. He cooked, gardened, and occasionally cleaned for us with an appropriate price. Despite what my parents want for me, he has been my friend for ten years. My parents never wanted me to communicate with someone lower than I was because they were afraid of silly rumors that would pass throughout the town.

Emmett was an orphan my father picked up from the streets. My father didn't want to raise Emmett to be his son so he decided to hire him as our servant until he had enough money for college.

"Hello Emmett," I called out to him, smiling to see him. He had been gone for a week to visit universities he wanted to attend. Even though he's nineteen, he decided to skip a year of college to focus on getting money.

He smiled back at me, walking closer to me. I saw that he has bits of grass on his overalls and hundreds on his black boots. He reminded me of a southern farmer. "Good day, Miss Hale. Lovely weather, isn't it?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yes. How were the colleges?"

He decided to sit next to me on the grass, curling his knees to wrap his arms around them. I suddenly felt self-conscious about my body. "They were satisfactory. I was disappointed with the sizes of classes they held." He stopped talking, looking at me in a strange way I've never seen him do. I saw a pang of disappointment in his eyes that made me question. "You look beautiful."

With that compliment, I couldn't help it but to smile again. "Thank you." We went silent again with him looking at me strangely. "Emmett, is there something wrong?"

"I heard you're engaged," he smiled, looking like it was fake but he tried to make it real. "Congratulations. I hope you he treats you well."

I frowned, lowering my head. "Like that's going to happen."

"Why you say that?"

I looked at him, titling my head to one side. "Do you even know Royce?"

"Of course I do. I have to serve him when he visits, remember?" he reminded me, but I saw the pain in his eyes increased. "He always says the right thing." I knew he was lying because that's the opposite of Royce. Royce insulted everyone that didn't agree with him.

"Emmett, are you feeling well? Maybe I should let you rest for a while," I suggested but he shook his head. "You don't look well at all."

"Is it not obvious to you?" he asked me, trying to sound calm. "Has it ever been obvious to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh forget it, you don't know what I'm talking about so it's useless." He got up to his feet. He started to walk away from me but I didn't want him to.

I stood onto my feet, wobbling due to my lack of balance. "I may not know what you're talking about but I want to know."

He turned around, walking back to me. He stood closer to me, feeling his breath giving me Goosebumps. "The way I feel about you."

"What are saying? You're in love with me?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow. He looked at me, feeling the cores of his eyes match mine.

He placed his mouth to my ear. "Yes."

After hearing that word, everything started to make sense.

The way Emmett talked to me compare to the way Royce did was a noticeable difference. Emmett never fought with me except the time when we races around our yard when we were kids. I was mad at him for letting me win and didn't talk to him for weeks.

When I was ten and he was twelve, he made me a beautiful bracelet with a diamond on the chain. I found out from his friend Michael that it took Emmett a month to make it and worked on it ten hours a day. I defiantly impressed me but I wasn't sure how I felt about him.

Last year, he stared at me during meals that made my parents stare at me in confusion. I always shrugged and continued to eat my meal in silence. I didn't have a valid explanation so there wasn't point in explaining anything.

Leading up to today, everything he did for me was a mystery. It amazed me that I didn't figure it out in the beginning. I guess I was too self involved to notice anything, making me angry and depressed with myself.

Making me react physically, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I closed my eyes, visioning everything I thought about in the last thirty seconds. As I played flashbacks in my mind, I thought about possibilities Emmett and I would have together. Emmett holding me close to him, kissing me passionately underneath the sun was something that never left my mind. As disgusting as that sounds, I couldn't lie to myself that I wanted that to happen.

I opened my eyes, seeing that he was walking away from me. I frowned, feeling my heart ache that when I opened my eyes to reality, I realized that Emmett and I could never be together. That thought knocked the wind out of me, feeling lost to the purpose of living.


	2. Engagement Dinner

_Emmett's POV_

_England_

_An hour later_

* * *

I felt ridiculous, wishing I was able to laugh at myself but I couldn't. Rosalie being in love with me was like winning the lottery. It was entirely impossible for her to feel the same way.

Embarrassment crossed over me, regretting for confessing my feelings for her. I didn't confess formally but it was well enough for her to understand. It amazed me that she didn't catch anything I did for her over the years of knowing her.

I sat on my bed in my room that was next to the kitchen. It was smaller than the master bedrooms the Hales slept in but it wasn't something worth complaining about. I was lucky enough to have shelter rather than beg for the streets for money.

I couldn't lie that I hated Royce. He never did a good deed in his life so I never knew why people considered him a decent man. It was amazing that his reputation wasn't jeopardized yet despite the things he had done to other women that weren't worth mentioning.

I got up from my bed, stretching my arms from the tension that was built on them. I walked over to my closet, pulling out my suit I had to wear for tonight. I had to serve the Hales the meals tonight for the kings because they are having a private engagement party in their dinning room. They didn't want to overwhelm the happily engaged couple so the parents decided just to celebrate among themselves.

I couldn't believe that Rosalie was engaged to _him. _I knew by the way she looked at me when I mentioned his name she wasn't enthused by the idea of Royce for the rest of her life and I couldn't entirely blame her.

I wondered how she reacted but I walked away to avoid the disappointment I was going to receive. Even though she may not want to see me again, I was always going to be there for her. I couldn't leave her because there wasn't another woman that could replace her. I've known and loved her since I met and it was impossible to replace that amount of time.

My suit fitted perfectly on me along with the pantaloons Rosalie's father gave to me last year for Christmas. I fixed my tie, wrapping it around my neck and tying it. I looked at myself in the mirror, observing my short brown hair that was going to disappear months ahead of time.

I lied to Rosalie, which wasn't the easiest thing I have ever done. Instead of going to college, I was forced to join the army in a few months. Rosalie's father talked to me the other day and told me the best thing to do to support our country was to join the army. Our country could use more men and since there wasn't anything to stop me, I volunteered to take part of it.

Regardless of the conditions I lived in, I considered the Hales to be my family and in some ways, I loved them. Of course it wasn't the passionate love I felt for Rosalie but it was the tenderly love that the world is made of. Of course I didn't expect the Hales to ever place affection on me, but in several ways, they showed it through times very unexpected.

I frowned, realizing that I may not be there for Rosalie as much as I wanted. I might die in a year and never get to see her grow old or see her have her first child. The only thing I'll ever get to see that's treasurable is the wedding. The wedding I was only participating as a servant.

I placed my feet into my fancy shoes that were also a Christmas present from Rosalie's father. I looked at the mirror my face to see if there were any markings from gardening all day. I looked decent so I walked away from it and exited out of the door.

I walked to the kitchen, seeing my friend Paul, the chef, cooking intensely. I bit my lip, walking quickly towards him. "Paul, do you need help?"

"No I'll be alright, my friend. I've tackled huge orders before so there's nothing to be afraid of," he chuckled, swirling his pan that was filled with vegetables. "Could you bring me those plates, though?"

I grabbed the stack of plates off the kitchen table, walking towards him carefully. I placed them on the counter gently next to him. "What are you going to cook for the Hales and Kings tonight?"

"Their favorites, of course. They'll start with a salad and then they'll be served with the filet mignon and seasoned chicken breast. They'll have a side of mash potatoes and onion soup," he smiled, obviously excited about his task.

I raised my eyebrows. "Sounds delicious."

"It should be if I don't mess up like last time. Boy Royce did not like that soup," he rolled his eyes disgusted, "No one ever complains about my food before until he shows up."

"Well I'm sure they'll love it tonight. I'll leave so I won't distract you," I walked away from me as he mouthed, "thank you" for helping out.

I reached the dinning room but I heard someone coming down the stairs. I turned around, looking at the staircase. I immediately smiled to see whom it was walking down.

Rosalie was walking down with a silky red dress that draped down to the floor to touch her feet. Her hand was gliding down the handrail elegantly, looking like she was part of the royal family. Her earrings were diamonds that were brightened from the light in the house. Her hair was tied into a bun but there were few braids on each side. Her lips were very dark red but it was a promiscuous color on her, making it hard not to resist her.

She finally made down from the stairs and approached me with a smile. "Hello Emmett."

I reached for her hand and gently kissed it. "Hello Miss Hale."

"Now Emmett you don't have to continue to call me 'Miss Hale'. We're not strangers," she told me, giving me my favorite smile.

"Yes…Rosalie, my apologies," I gave her a slight smile. She looked disappointed with my answer, giving me a slight frown that ached me. She walked away from me towards the door, not looking back at me. I sighed heavily, feeling like I made a fool out of myself.

The Kings arrived, being greeted by the Hales by the door. There were several hugs and kisses but that was normal hospitality so I wasn't offended when Rosalie kissed Royce on the cheek. Royce wore the same tuxedo but he didn't wear a tie on his white shirt.

They sat down in the dinning room, gossiping like chickens to get into each other's business. It was only the six of them in the dining room and yet it sounded like there were hundreds. I gave them their appetizer with the salads and the soup. There was a swinging door that entered from the dining room to the kitchen. I pressed my ear against the door to try to make out the conversation.

Paul laughed. "Curiosity can kill the cat, you know."

I waved my hand to tell him to be quiet. "I don't see any cats." I pressed my ear a little harder onto the door.

"So I was thinking on inviting the Walters to the wedding," I heard Mrs. Hale told the entire table. "They have been extremely generous with Charles and me over the years."

"I think that would be lovely," Mrs. King replied, hearing Mr. King reply with a grunt. "Royce is bringing all his friends and our neighbors, of course. How could we manage to get our flawless bouquets without Mrs. Chambers' garden, after all."

"Did anyone get a hold of the orchestra?" Mr. Hale asked the table in his bass voice, sounding like a tuba. Mr. Hale loved music, especially violinist. He would always open the windows so he would be able to hear the birds singing in the morning. He would hum when he was paying taxes or writing letters to the government.

"Yes the conductor said his band will arrive on time without any delays," Mrs. King assured him. "So Paul is going to cook, we have twenty-five servants and 500 gusts. This is going to be a memorable party."

I stuck out my tongue in disgust. _Oh it'll defiantly be a memorable party all right...once Royce burns the house down._

"Emmett, the chicken is done. I already cut slices for them on the plates. Go ahead and put them out for everyone to eat," Paul instructed me. I walked over to the counter, grabbing the tray carefully. I walked with it slowly, pushing the door with my foot.

I walked into the dinning room, hearing everyone applaud in excitement. Trying not to show that I was struggling, I quickly placed the plate in front of everyone. I approached Rosalie last, getting a long glance at her. I inhaled her perfume she sprayed on her neck, longing to kiss it but I was well aware where I was. I picked up her bowl she ate out of and walked around the table to gather all the utensils.

I walked back into the kitchen with my hands full, trying so hard not to drop them. Paul saw me struggling and ran over to help me dump the dishes into the sink. After I got rid of my load of dishes, I gave out a heavy sigh. I couldn't help it but to beam, feeling lucky that I had the privilege to get a glance at her.

I went back to the swinging door to hear their conversations about the wedding. I held the door still so it wouldn't revel me spying on them.

Hearing the endless conversations, I gave up listening so I decided to help Paul out. I walked to the counter again, seeing the fillet mignon completely burnt to the crisp. I frowned at Paul, expecting that he would be burying his face into his hat. Instead, he shook his head, looking like he predicted that it would happen. "I'm sorry, Paul."

"Don't be. I'll feed it to the dogs on the streets."

"At least they got chicken."

Paul nodded in agreement. "Luckily or else I would have been fired tonight."

I shrugged. "Do you have the deserts ready?"

"The chocolate soufflés are cooking, hopefully nothing will happen to them," He walked over to the sink to rinse his hands. I saw many scars on his arms, remembering the times he earned them.

The oven buzzed on perfect timing. Paul took them out, admired by the way they looked. He placed them gently on the counter, hoping they weren't ruined by seeing the anxiety on his face. He looked over at me. "Okay, can I trust you to get the soufflés perfectly on the table?"

I bit my lip. "You can trust me. I better go clear off the table before I bring them."

I entered into the kitchen, seeing the Hales and the Kings engaged into their conversations about the wedding. Rosalie remained silent in her chair, dismay with her eye glued onto her clear plate. A pang of sadness came over me to see her displeased with the events reoccurring at the moment. I picked up the dishes one by one without distracting any of the conversations. I picked up Rosalie's plate last as I usually do, hoping no one noticed the reason behind it. I picked up Rosalie's dish but I noticed a folded piece of paper on the messy plate.

I entered into the kitchen, interested into knowing what was inside the folded paper. I placed the plates in the sink and placed the folded piece of paper next to the sink. I picked up the piece of paper, unfolding it quickly.

**_Emmett, _**

**_Meet me in my room after desert._**

**_~Rosalie _**

I exhaled, stuffing the note in my pocket. I wanted to send her a message in approval but how could I do it without being caught? I looked around me for a piece of paper, but there wasn't any. Why would there be paper in the kitchen?

Then it hit me. The soufflé.

I saw that Paul already took out the soufflés and placed on the plates. I picked one out to carry out the message on, inspecting it to see if there were available space for me to write something on the plate. I saw that there was a left over batter of the soufflé in a bowl. I chuckled mischievously, grabbing a knife out of the cupboard to scoop a little batter out of the bowl. I scooped a little out and started to outlined little letters next to the soufflé. I wrote _Yes Miss Hale_ despite her wanting me to call her by her first name.

I carried all the soufflés prudently through the swinging doors, balancing three soufflés on each side of my arms. The families applauded when I entered, impressed with my ability to balance a great deal of soufflés. I gave Rosalie her soufflé first so I wouldn't accidentally give it to the wrong person. I swiftly walked away from the table to enter into the kitchen. I heard numerous of hums as a signal of the satisfaction they were feeling.

I walked out of the kitchen, feeling anxious about meeting Rosalie. What was she going to talk to me about? She was probably going to say something in the lines of _never see me again _or _thank you for telling me but you know it can never happen. _I couldn't possibly believe that she was in love with me too. Could I?


	3. An Hour Later

Chapter 3

Rosalie's POV

Present—An hour later

* * *

Dinner was nauseating with the immediate wedding plans that were occurring too fast to function. I couldn't speak because I felt light headed and confused with all the details I discovered in one day. All I thought about was Emmett.

The way he kissed me on the cheek was sensuous, feeling his breath chill my spine that was desirous. Royce would never be the fervent gentleman I always longed for because the passionate I had for him never existed. Being married to a man without fascination would destroy me.

I wandered around me, trying to wear off my apprehension but it didn't do much effort. I heard a knock that made me shook in response, feeling my heart rate intensify. "Who is it?"

"It's Emmett, you wished to see me?" He said through the door.

"Come in," I told him, continuing to stand up. He opened the door as I noticed he was wearing the same outfit he was wearing earlier. He stared into my eyes that captured me, closing the door behind me to leave us the only people in the room.

"Rosalie, is there something I did that offended you?" he asked me in a whisper, closing the door behind him.

I shook my head. "Not at all. I want you to do something…for me." I felt sweat on my palms, hesitating to the erotic thought in my mind.

I could tell by his expression he knew how I was feeling. Instead of concerning over me, he took a step closer to me. "What can I do for you?"

I cupped my hand around his jawbone, placing my fingertips onto his cheek. Knowing what I wanted, he obeyed quickly. He gently pressed his lips against mine, tenderly. I stopped it, panting nervously while he stared at me in the eyes. He kissed me again, but this time it was filled with intensity I couldn't control. The nervousness I felt floated away, building more confident into what I desired the most.

I felt his hands crawling up my back, trying to reach my shoulder blades to strip off the sleeves of my dress. He slid the sleeves off, feeling the top part of my dress fall down to my stomach. He stopped the kiss to observe my nudity, seeing his eyes hypnotized by the formation. He cupped my breasts, clutching them soothingly. I kissed him, sliding my tongue into his mouth to mesmerize as I slid off his jacket.

He shook it off completely to have his white shirt remaining. Kissing him, I undid his shirt instantaneously, peeling it off him when I finished. His chest was bare without any trace of hair like I pictured it. He was absolutely beautiful.

I sucked the center of his chest, hearing a moan escape his lips as a reaction. I grinned, lifting myself up again to see him. He kissed me, lifting one of my legs up so he could place himself between them. "I love you, Emmett," I managed to choke out from the kissing.

Instead of being cautious, he ripped my dress so it would fall onto the ground. He took a minute to get a view of my entire body. His eyes swayed back and forth to capture every detail with his vision. He grabbed me belligerently, clawing my back to make sure he wouldn't loose grip of me. I undid his pants, seeing his natural body that aroused me. He lifted me up, placing me against a wall. He spread my legs apart to make room for himself, holding me up so I wouldn't fall. "I love you too, Rosalie," he whispered to me.

Trying to silent ourselves, we continued to kiss each other despite the pain we were feeling. I moaned, feeling his body thrust against mine abrasively that made me want to scream. He nibbled my neck, slithering his tongue down to my breast. A giggle slipped out when he nibbled onto my breasts playfully.

He continued to thrust me harder every second like his purpose was to hurt. He was in me now more than any man had ever been before, feeling completely owned. I felt like we switched roles as I was turning into the vulnerable character while he became the ruler, demanding me to stand still and I was obeying his command. It was painful but the pain felt so good I didn't want him to stop. I didn't feel uncertain to anything anymore because from that moment, I fell unconditionally in love with him.

* * *

I woke up with my head against something unfamiliar. I looked down to recognize that it was Emmett's chest with his nipple straight ahead of me. I hummed in relaxation, not feeling a moment of regret for the previous night. I kissed his nipple, seeing the man who changed me. I heard a moan that made me grin mischievously. I lifted my head off his chest to look at him directly. He slowly opened his eyes, giving me a small smile as he held me tighter.

I kissed him softly on the lips. "Good morning." I laid onto top him, lifting my chin up so I would be able to see him. "I hope you slept well."

"Better than I had for a long time," he murmured. "I wonder if your parents heard us."

"I don't think so. My parents are heavy sleepers so I wouldn't worry about that."

"What are we going to do about us?" he asked me, digging his fingers into my tangled hair. "What are you going to do with Royce?"

_Royce. _"I—I can't marry him. I have to tell my parents I can't bare the thought walking down the aisle with _him_ waiting for me," I stumbled through words, trying hard not to break into sobs.

He hushed me, giving me a quick kiss. "Rose, we'll be together no matter what the circumstances may be."

I inhaled, feeling my nerves taking over my body. "How can you be so sure? What if my parents kick you out or if you go into war—" I paused to use his head turned away from uncomfortably. From his expression, I saw the guilt he was showing me. _Oh my God. _"N—N—No! NO! You can't leave me—" He placed his hand onto my mouth.

"I have to join the army, Rose. It's not the choice I wanted to make, believe me. The thought of leaving you made me want to commit suicide but I heard I get to visit you so I'm not gone from you forever," he explained to me. Tears flew like bullets down my cheeks, feeling my cheeks starting to flush. "Oh love, please don't cry. I'll write to you everyday, even if it kills me."

"But you need to help me endure marrying Royce at the wedding ceremony. You need to make it easier for me to do it," I swallowed the hurl that went in my mouth from saying his name.

He grimaced. "I can't watch you marry _him_."

"Would you marry me if you had the privilege?"

"In a second." I beamed, lifting myself up to sit on him. My thighs squeezed his sides, relying on my thighs to keep my balance. His placed his fingers onto my waist, massaging them with his thumbs to create goose bumps on my arms. Holding me firmly, he sat up without having me loose my position. He crossed his legs, making it comfortably for me to sit down and for me to wrap my legs around his waist. "You're so beautiful. You know that right?"

I gave him a sly smile. "Of course. You wouldn't be with me if it were for that."

He shook his head. "That's not true. I would still love you even if you were an old beggar from the streets."

I snickered. "I highly doubt that."

"You're denying my feelings for you?"

"Yes because I couldn't be this lucky. I don't deserve it at all."

He held me closer. "Never say that again because it's not true. Promise me." I looked at the man I loved with adoration, feeling vulnerable to please him.

"I promise," I whispered.


	4. Unwanted Wedding

Chapter 4

Emmett's POV

A week later

* * *

I sat on the sidewalk in front of the house, thinking about how complicated things were.

Three nights ago, Rosalie begged her parents to not marry Royce but she didn't tell them why. Or at least, she didn't tell them the real reason behind it. I couldn't blame her for not mentioning me because I knew her parents would refuse without any excuses. I heard Rosalie cry in front of her parents to remind them that she had the rights to choose her own husband and marry to someone she loved.

Her parents told her that they needed the money the Kings had. If they were wealthier, they would let her but their economical status wasn't pleasing to them. Rosalie stormed off, crying to her room that made me fall into pieces. I sneakily followed her to her room to comfort to her. I barraged into her room and smashed my lips against hers to control her sobs. I tasted the salt from her eyes into my mouth, understanding her more than I ever did.

I stared at the sky, seeing the twinkling stars surrounding the half lit moon. I wondered for a minute if there were actually miracles or were they just legend. If they were real, could they help me now?

I didn't see the reasoning her parents contributed to her. I was decently wealthy no thanks to her father and I would take good care of her. Royce would treat her like a prostitute and sell her off to his friends when there was more to her. She was a gentile goddess that was too fragile to be harmed.

I saw Royce walking with his friends on the dirt road jubilantly running around. He obviously was drunk to even function or even notice the presence of anyone around him. _So this was the man that was going to take my love away from me? How was this possible? _

His friends were trailing behind him, bellowing their laughter with encouragement for him to continue. Royce walked pass to me and tried to stay still but his legs were too wobbly. "Roooooossie! Would you come out here?" He hollered at her like she was some _dog_.

She came outside from the front door, shutting it behind her. She walked down her stairs quickly like she was his _servant. _"Yes Royce?"

"Come meet my friends. They have been dying to meet," he grinned mischievously like a little kid. "Everyone this is Roooooosssie, my fiancée. Ain't she purdy?"

His friends bordered her, inspecting her like she were some _prize. _"What are we going to with your fiancée, Royce?" one of them hooted.

"We're going to play with her, of course," Royce roared his laughter. "We'll play a good game of dress-up."

I clenched my fists, standing up. One guy started to take off her clothes and at that moment, I ran over there and punched him. He flew a few feet away, landing painfully on his back. I wrestled with all of the men, feeling them kick my shins up to my thighs. I tossed two of them to land against the lamppost while I crashed two of them together. The remaining one was Royce who lifted up her dress from the behind to see her bloomers. I picked him up and massed him onto the ground. He groaned in pain, trying to get up but was too drunk.

Rosalie looked horrified, panting to catch her breath. I walked to her, hugging her closely to me so she wouldn't be frightened anymore. "Don't worry Rose, I won't let anyone hurt you."

* * *

It was the unwanted wedding day, hearing chaos through the hallways from panicked parents about the arrangements. Everything was happening all at once that made Mrs. Hale scream at the top of her lungs in response.

I made my way through the stairs, trying to pass Royce's friends who were visiting Royce in his dressing room. Half of them were familiar from the incident weeks ago when Rosalie was about to become one of their "dolls". Servants were following them with irritated faces from Mr. Hale complaining about their uniform Mrs. Hale assigned them to wear.

I walked through the hallway filled with portraits of them Hales in elegant dresses with a plain background. They were chorological order of how old Rosalie was until the present. It amazed me how more beautiful got as she blossomed into a woman. I smiled, thinking of the night we laid our love for each other.

I approached her dressing room door, knocking a couple times to make sure I was heard.

"Who is it?" She asked in a sob.

"It's Emmett," I told her, feeling worried about her. I knew that she never wanted to marry Royce but I never expected her to sob at the last minute.

"Come in."

I opened the door, seeing the room lit up brightly that it almost blinded my eyes. My eyes went immediately to Rosalie who was wearing her wedding dress. It was more of vanilla white with ribbon decorated around the bottoms of the dress. Unlike I imagined, she wasn't crying at all but her eyes were glued to the floor. She looked up at me, getting up from sitting on the ground.

"Rosalie, you look…incredible," I commented, hardly able to speak to her.

She shook her head. "No I don't. I would look more beautiful if I were marrying you."

I stepped closer to her. "Rosalie this is as hard for me to watch you do this as much as it's hard for you. I told you I wouldn't leave you no matter what happens to us."

"But you are leaving. You're going to fight," she pointed out, swallowing the sobs that were about to come out. "You can't go. I won't let you!"

"Rose I have to—"

"No you don't!"

I placed my hands onto her arms. "Even if I don't have to, I can't watch you spend the rest of your life with him. I'll always be there with you but I can't bare the sight."

"Why are you here if you can't bare the sight?"

"Because I love you."

Her eyes softened from the anger that was building up. I kissed her, placing my hands on her waist to lift her up for her to be my height. My nose was pressed against the side of her mouth, feeling her soft cheeks rubbing against it. She kissed me in return, encouraging me to continue with her arms wrapped around my neck to trap me.

We stopped, hearing her pant in apprehension. All we did at that moment was stare each other without any sign of emotion. We both turned immediately to the door when someone stuck his or her head out.

"Rosalie," a woman told her that I didn't have the chance to be acquainted with. "Your father is waiting for you."

"Thank you, Nancy," Rosalie pulled together a phony smile. Nancy closed the door in response, hearing her walk away grumbling.

I kissed her forehead. "I wish you the best."

She kissed my cheek. "I love you. Thank you for making it slightly easier for me to do this."

She walked away from me, exiting out of the room filled with hesitation. She closed the door behind her, walking down the stairs as the wedding march was playing.

She was going to be married and I couldn't stop her. Miss Hale would turn into Mrs. King and the thought of that made my throat scratch. I told myself I would try to be supportive but why support when she doesn't want to do this either? If I could have one wish, it would to be with her. It was unfortunate that my wish would never come true.


	5. Farewell

_Rosalie's POV_

_England_

_A month later_

* * *

Strains in my back woke me up in the morning, remembering where I was. I was lying on a bed in my new mansion walking distance away from my former house. Being married for a month had many challenges but overall, it wasn't as terrible as I thought it was going to be.

I heard Royce stir next to me that shook me. Ever since we got married, I did the best of my abilities to have more alone time. He didn't even bother trying to get me to "loosen my saddle" because he wasn't attracted to me. We despised each other for doing this to each other. One night when we were eating dinner, he complained about being married to me because he wanted to have me but I told him that I'll never belong to him. Luckily, he didn't ask for any more explanation.

He didn't even both to say anything as he crawled himself out of the bed, walking slowly out. Feeling absolutely nothing, I watched him exit the room as he closed the door behind him.

I groaned in my bed, closing my eyes to wish that this wasn't the life I was going to live for the rest of my life. Then something hit me hard, making my heart feel heavier than usual. I knew that it was going to happen but I didn't expect that the day would arrive so soon. Tears were developing in my eyes, making me sniffle.

Emmett was leaving today for the army.

Over the course of my new marriage, I've seen Emmett more than I saw my husband. There wasn't anything to complain about because in several ways, Emmett saved me from misery. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't feel anything at all but a soulless woman waiting for death to approach.

I glided my legs to the edge of the bed, sitting up like an elder with my shoulder slouched. I yawned, stretching my arms that felt tightened like a cat. I stood up, wobbling to my closet to grab a dress would wear for the occasion. I smiled when I found my egg white dress with flower patterns on it, remembering that it was Emmett's favorite dress. It was a spring dress I received from my parents during Christmas.

I placed it on and felt happier than I had been for weeks. I glanced at myself in the mirror, seeing a new woman. I found a hat that magically matched my dress, tying the ribbon underneath my jaw. I slipped on tan colored shoes, feeling the tightness around my toes.

I walked out my room, sliding my hands against the handrails. I walked out the door and before I knew it, I drove away thinking I never wanted to go back there again.

* * *

I made my way through the people assembled around the docks where the boat was about to sail off. It was where the army was transferring themselves the Germany for several torturous months. The months of anxiety and anticipation that I heard from my father were the worst. I couldn't visualize Emmett being brought to such an extent, but then again I couldn't imagine anywhere else but here in England. Here in England with me.

Emmett explained to me his route he was taking that would last for months. He was first going to France for a couple of months; then going to Poland for a year; and then Germany for a year. He told me that there was half a chance he would survive but he would try to live for me.

I searched for Emmett to see if he boarded onto the ship yet. I squinted, feeling the circles underneath my eyes burning from the lack of sleep I received. To such a feeling, it brought me back to a week before today. It was in Emmett's room…

* * *

Flashback: A week before

_I sat on the bed, frowning as I was watching him pack for the army. His duffel bag was lying next to me, seeing his clothes scrappily folded inside it. He brought his last item of clothing and tried to squish everything inside the duffel bag. I heard him laugh, shaking his head at himself. I laughed, placing the duffel bag onto my lap. I started to organize his clothes by taking them out of the bag. _

"_So much for my efforts, " I heard him mumble. _

_I shot a grin, lifting up his camouflaged top of his uniform. "All that matters is you tried. Besides, I'm sure you'll get a lot of practice wherever you are." _

_Despite his frustration, he smiled. "I'm sure that'll turn into a hobby of mine. Folding clothes and packing them into my little duffel bag is probably the positive aspect I'll get while I'm there. Waiting for my death wouldn't fit properly, now would it?" _

_I gave him a disgusted look. "Please don't remind me of what might happen. It's hard enough to pack your clothes without sobbing." _

_He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "You promise me you'll respond to my letters?"_

"_Of course, what else would I be doing? I'll try to sew a sweater so you won't be cold."_

_He smirked. "As much as I love the effort, I have plenty of clothes in my duffel bag." He walked to his closet to make sure grabbed everything while I remained still on the bed, feeling my heart pounding like tribal drums. He walked back to me with the gloves I made him when I was twelve. We both laughed at the memory we had when we decided to exchange gifts five years ago. He made me a wooden horse that I still kept on my nightstand. _

_"I know you do but I rather have something to do while you're gone."_

_He lifted up my left hand where my wedding ring was. "At least you're not alone."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Oh I am regardless. I wouldn't call Royce 'company' because he hardly talks to me."_

"_How are your parents?" he asked me casually, sensing that he didn't want to discuss more of Royce. _

_I snorted, leaping off the bed to grab more socks for him. "They couldn't have been more thrilled with the expenses and all. Royce's parents and mine often have tea and play croquet."_

"_Sounds interesting."_

_I walked out of the closet with five pairs in my hands. "Easy to say that if it was to be true." I placed them in his back, stuffing them carelessly. I zipped up his back and punched it for unexplainable reason. I heard a chuckle behind me, calming me down from the frustration I felt. I turned around to see that he was smiling at me. _

_He wrapped his arms around me, looking down at me. "I can't believe I don't get to see you for five months. How am I going to survive?"_

"_Through our letters, remember?" I reminded him. _

_He pressed his lips against mine. "I remembered because I don't know how I'll survive without them."_

_Flashback ended_

* * *

I continued to search for Emmett, heaving sweat developing on the sides of my face from the heat. Wives of husbands who were going to war were sobbing with babies in their arms. Passionate kisses were exposed in front of my eyes that made me envied them.

I finally saw Emmett walking towards the docks with his uniform on and the strap of his duffel bag hung from his shoulder. He spotted me immediately, running towards me. He made way through the crowded faster than I did as somehow people made way for him. He embraced me, lifting me off the ground as twirling me around like I was a little kid. He kissed me, feeling his warm lips pressed against my sweaty neck. He placed me down, looking down at me like he usually does due to the difference of height. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his passionately.

"What about Royce?" He tried to talk through the kiss.

I stopped the kiss. "I don't care about him right now. Do you promise me that you'll be safe no matter what happens?"

He nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

I pressed my lips against his again. "I'll see you in five months." The horn of the ship honked for all of the soldiers to be on board. "I guess that's your cue to go." He froze in his spot, looking at me. I looked up to see soldiers were leaving but I didn't want Emmett to be way behind. "You probably need to go."

He kissed my forehead. He ran away from me towards the ramp where they were boarding soldiers. He walked to the captain, showing him the paper work for the army. I stood still, waiting next to people uncomfortably. Oh how was I going to survive without him? Through our letters remember? The words hurt me because a pice of paper was the only chance I would reach him. Paper can easily be destroyed like our passionate relationship.

I smiled when I saw Emmett on the boat. He found me out of the dozens of people watching the boat. He grinned. "I love you Rosalie!"

I beamed, laughing for the first time today. I waved at him, looking at him with adoration. He knew in my mind I was saying that I loved him too by the way his smile grew wider.

The ship sail off and numerous "good-byes" were said at that very moment. Emmett continued to look at me as I did to him. Minutes later, the ship was halfway across the ocean that I was unable to see his smiling face. I walked away from the people to isolate myself and cry so no one can hear me.


	6. Post Office

_Emmett's POV_

_France_

_May 23rd, 1935_

* * *

"Rise and shine. We meet at the field in an hour!" General Marcus Smithy yelled at us, turning the lights on to blind us. Several groans filled the room including from me. I heard the door shut as I interpreted as a signal of his anger towards us.

It had been a week since I left England, sleeping on the bottom bunk in a cabin near a battlefield. The cabin was made of wood with mud between the cracks of it, carrying a dreadful stench. There was also a stench from men who didn't shower because of the lack of water supply we had.

I got out of my bunk, stretching from the petite bed I was already used to sleeping in. I gathered my uniform, deeply looking at the dirt patches I made from yesterday's hard work. Realizing that I had to write to Rosalie, I dropped my uniform onto the ground and wrestled around for a sheet of paper and a pen. I finally grabbed them with my hands shaking with hastening. I placed them down onto a wooden box and not caring about my handwriting, I started to scribble onto the paper.

**_My darling, _**

**_I tend to keep to my promise about writing to you everyday. In response to your last letters, France hasn't been the paradise country I thought it would be. I'm not even close to Paris to see the Eiffel Tower. I hope that son of the bitch will rot in hell after hitting you—_**

"Emmett? We better get moving before General Marcus gets back," my friend Edward Cullen told me.

Edward Cullen was a pianist before he decided to join the war. He was raised in England with a poor family that could barely support him. He also told me that he was lucky enough to get into a music school and have a job at the local bar to play piano for the besotted men. He had a wife name Bella who had been writing to him but now stopped due to her sickness. He was worried about her, of course, but he didn't want to jeopardize her health so he stopped writing to her.

I shook my head, not looking at him. "Nah General Marcus is the least of my concerns. I have to finish this letter like I promised her."

I heard the bronze haired man sigh. "I remember making promises to my wife. But be realistic, Emmett, do you think she'll still love you after this? She's not your wife."

I turned around to look at him. "Yeah but I want her to be. I would have proposed if it weren't too late."

"I would stop interfering with her and the family," he told me. "It wouldn't do you well when you find out that she's pregnant with that man Royce—"

"Enough! I don't want to hear about the possibilities!" I turned around, ignoring the fact that could easily be true. I resumed to my letter, scribbling it even faster than I did before due to the distractions.

**_I hope that son of the bitch will rot in hell after hitting you yesterday. Take care of yourself for me and don't give yourself to him at any cost. I shall write to you tomorrow at a more convenient time because I wasn't able to explain more about my duties I did yesterday like you wanted to hear. I love you. _**

**_Forever yours, _**

**_Emmett _**

I folded up the letter to fit it into the small envelope. I placed it in my pocket to reach the post office before I started to work. Edward stood their waiting for me, noting the frown he marked onto his face as a symbol for his sorry towards me.

I patted his shoulder. "There's no need for an apology, my friend."

He grinned mischievously. "Since when I was going to apologize?"

I shrugged. "I assumed by the looks of your face—"

He chuckled, patting on the back as we exited our quarters. "You, my friend, are terribly wrong because I have no reason to apologize to you."

"Why of course not, I shouldn't have said such a terrible thing," I laughed and he laughed with me. We noticed the empty bunk beds with unmade beds from the soldiers rushing to make it to the field. I closed the door behind me, knowing that I could possibly not be able to make it to that room again.

* * *

Edward decided to meet me at the field while I walked to the post office. I swung open the door, seeing a plain room with bright white walls. It reminded me of a doctor's office I recently visited to check if I was healthy to join the army.

I walked inside, seeing the lady I talked to everyday. Her name was Alice Brandon, a seventeen-year-old girl who volunteered for the army rather than going to college. Her father worked as the main commander, Commander Michael Brandon. I knew about her secret relationship with one of my friends, Captain Jasper Hale, because she trusted me to keep it. She was banned to have a relationship with a soldier due to her father's orders about the fear of her being torn when the man she would have loved being blown up. I admired her courage to continue it despite the chances of Jasper living.

"Hello ma'am," I smiled as I placed the envelope on her desk. "Do you have any stamps today? I'm all out."

"It would normally cost you extra but since you have been keeping a secret for me, then it's free," she winked. "How are you Emmett?"

I exhaled heavily. "I'm rather well, thank you. No battle scars on me right now so I'm blessed. Although, I recently heard about my…girl has been beaten up by her husband."

Her eyes widened. "Is she alright?"

I shrugged. "She was able to write to me so I take that as a sign of her being well. I just hope I wouldn't be too late when I visit her."

She pulled out a drawer on her desk. She started to fiddle inside and grabbed something out of it. Like I thought, it was a stamp as she placed it on the top right corner above Rosalie's name. She inspected the envelope and raised her eyebrows. "The envelope isn't entirely sealed."

I smiled sheepishly. "I was hoping you can do that for me."

She licked the folding part of the envelope and sealed it tightly. "There you are, Emmett. I shall give this to the mail man when he arrives."

"Thank you, Alice," I smiled, walking away from her. I headed straight to the door—

"Oh Emmett?" she called after me.

I turned around to see her stand up. I searched around me to make sure there weren't any eavesdroppers. I walked back to my position I was before I started to leave. "Yes Alice?"

She looked around her and slid an envelope to my hands. "Give this to Jasper. Can you make it possible for us to see each other?"

"I'll do the best I can," I whispered to her. "I can't guarantee it."

"I know you can't," she frowned. "All I'm asking for you is to try."

I nodded. "Alright, I'll tell him to meet you here after we're finished with work today."


	7. Expectancy

_Rosalie's POV_

_England_

_June 2nd, 1935_

* * *

How was I going to tell Royce?

I looked at the vomit in the toilet, disgusted with the sight but couldn't believe my eyes so I kept looking at it. I reflected on what happened to me for the past months, making sure my assumption was correct. Constant eating, which I oblivious to think something was wrong, and the bedtime schedule I set up for myself to sleep at nine o'clock or earlier. The vomit was the final evidence to my mysterious problem. I was pregnant but the problem was it was Emmett's.

Royce will eventually find out but how am I going to convince him that it's his instead of Emmett's? I shouldn't find this difficult because he doesn't know about Emmett but it'll be hard to convince myself. I was never able to tolerate Royce so the thought of me conceiving his child would make me commit suicide.

Should I tell Emmett? I don't want to distract him while he's working but will the baby get him home? I had to write to him but I couldn't tell him about the baby. But would he notice the changes in me mentally? Physically wouldn't be able to identify until he saw me but mentally he would be able to tell.

**_My Emmett,_**

**_I'm glad that you're still alive in France. I have always known that friends will always help each other survive through anything. I can't wait until you're home for the weekend before you leave for Poland. I didn't know this but your friend's wife, Bella, is my neighbor. How strange is that? I have been kept isolated for the past month and when I finally go outside, I saw Bella Cullen walking her dog. We talked and she told me her husband has been in army for six months! Six months! I thought I wouldn't find anyone's wife in the army. Now she's in the hospital due to the illness so I'm going to go visit her this afternoon. I'll tell her to write to her husband more because I can imagine Edward suffering as much as I am. _**

**_Royce, if you were wondering, hasn't been home a lot lately. I visited my mother yesterday and she told me it's normal for men to be out late when they are younger. I asked if my father did such a thing and my mother replied, "Your father is different from everyone else." That was when I admitted that she was right after all. Royce had started to smoke regularly, which suffocated me whenever we slept in the same bed but I have no authority to stop him (unless I want to go through the incident again). If only you were home to see me. _**

**_Please promise me that you'll stay well for my sake. My feelings for you will never change as I keep repeating it over the past letters. I have been working on your sweater and I have to admit there is couple of unwanted knots accidently made in the sweater. I would love to finish it but I can only expect perfect for you. _**

**_I love you, my sweet Emmett. _**

**_Truly yours,_**

**_Rosalie_**

After I placed the letter in the enveloped and sealed it, I walked outside to place it in my mailbox. My nightgown dragged onto the ground with my pale skin exposing itself to the public. I wasn't living the way I wanted to live. The surroundings were too silent for my taste unlike my former mansion I loved. It was the only place where imagination was possible enough for me to survive. It was also the place where Emmett and I would be able to hold each other.

I walked towards my motorcar I received from my parents after Royce and me got married. I considered it the best gift I got from the wedding because it was a transportation that would help me to get away from Royce.

I hopped inside the vehicle without any hesitation to worry about Royce getting home late. I started the engine, looking back to make sure it was clear for reverse. I placed it into drive and without a moment of hesitation, I quickly drove away to a place better than what I should call home.

* * *

I arrived at the hospital with a box of Bella's favorite chocolates because I knew for days now Bella had been having a craving for the dark chocolate truffles. I was walking down the white halls that seemed gloomy. The smell of the chocolates made me nauseous, trying to be patient with my vulnerable system by covering my mouth. _You can do you, Rosie. All you need to do is deliver the chocolates and swallow your vomit. You'll be all right. _

I knocked at her door, wishing she would respond faster before I destroyed the chocolates. "Come in," she faintly whispered to me.

I immediately opened the door; heavily sighing at I placed the chocolates on the nearest table. I tried to breathe out the vomit but I failed to do so. Not caring about anything else, I escaped out of the room to go to the nearest trashcan. I vomited quickly, seeing the gruesome images that most likely would stain my mind. It was a light yellow, seeing some of my breakfast being mixed into it. I panted, feeling the burning sensation in my mouth. I vomited again, trying to clear my system that had the urge to come out of my throat.

Using my coat sleeve, I wiped the vomit off my face to hide as much evidence as possible. The burning sensation on throat felt worse than feeling the urge to vomit. I walked back to her room, walking stiffly and slowly.

Bella was lying in her bed with a rag lying across her forehead. She gave me an amiable smile despite the weakness I saw from her pale body. "Hello Rosalie."

I smiled, bringing to chocolates closer to her. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

She gave me a slight frown. "I could be better but at least I'm alive. How are you Rosalie? Are you feeling sick? I heard you throw up in the hallway."

I sighed. "I'm fine, it's not that important."

She grinned despite my misery. "I know that look. It's a look when a mother is about to have a baby. I'm very happy for you, Rosalie."

"Wait how did you know—"

"I know these things especially when I once experienced them. I had that look once too."

I tilted my head to one side. "You did?"

She nodded. "When Edward and I were on our honeymoon. We stuck to the honeymoon traditions and two months later I found out I was going to have a baby. But unfortunately, I had a miscarriage two weeks later. I gave up trying to have a child so I promised myself I wouldn't have any more children."

"So you're giving up after one miscarriage? I think that's just cowardly. You got to keep trying if you really want one," I pointed out to her. "I can't believe I'm hearing this especially from you who never gives up on anything."

"Rosalie, I'm too ill to even try. Besides, Edward might be dead before we would ever have the chance," she reminded me that froze me. "Who's the father? Royce?" There wasn't any point in lying to her because she knew how much I despised Royce. She wouldn't be convinced because I told her I never let him even held me passionately.

I shook my head. "Emmett is the father. I don't know how to tell him. What if he doesn't accept the child?"

She looked at me bewildered. "How can he not accept his child? Especially with the situation that's going on."

"I'm afraid that the baby will…distract him in some way," I admitted, biting my lip. "I don't want him to die because he was distracted."

She huffed. "And you thought my explanation for giving up on children was ridiculous."

"When should I tell him?" I asked her, giving her a chocolate truffle.

She took a bite of it and swallowed with satisfaction. "I wouldn't tell him…I would show him." When would I be able to show him? Would my stomach be visible by then? He comes in five months before he heads to Poland but could he tell by then?

I raised my eyebrow. "You think _showing_ him is the best way to tell him?"

"Well he won't be as distracted as he would have been if you told him now."

I blinked. "You really think so? I suppose I could do that."

"All I'm saying is trust your instincts. If you really think the news is going to distract him, then save it for later," she advised, talking a little weaker than she did earlier.

I placed the chocolate box on her nightstand. "Thank you for the advice, Bella. Is there anything I could do for you right now?"

She frowned. "Bring me my husband and then you would have done enough."


	8. Boulders

_Emmett's POV_

_France_

_June 30th, 1935_

* * *

I was sitting on the ground in my cabin with five cards in my hand facing me. Four soldiers and I were playing poker with the coins we found on the ground as chips. Jasper was having his _rendezvous _with Alice, which I told him hours ago to meet her at the postal office (the usual spot). These meetings at the postal office grew more frequent due to the growing love they felt for each other. Well that's what I translated from the actions he showed me. Jasper once told me that he wanted to propose to her but felt cowardly to her response because of her father. It made me think of Rosalie and how close we were to be married but her parents didn't want to bail out of the business the Kings and her parents composed.

Edward was sent to the hospital in England, his hometown, to have doctors that were familiar with him check his foot. Commander Brandon felt generous and decided to let Edward visit his family for a week before he had to return back to France. I told him that if he ever found Rosalie, I wanted him to tell her that I loved her. I didn't know if I would ever have the chance to tell in her person before my time was up.

Puffs of smoke kept hitting my face from the man next to me, smoking his cigarette like there wasn't a care in the world. I said I was out because I had nothing in my deck and I didn't want to bet all my coins on a play that didn't exist. Two minutes later, a soldier won the game with a full house, grabbing the money with a smirk on his face. I groaned, placing cards down in frustration for loosing a game at poker. I lost the ability to see the one I loved, fight in an non-existing war, and now I loose a game of poker. What am I going to do?

We all got up, not wanting to play another round as we gathered our stuff to get to our bunks. I walked to my bunk as I sat down to my bottom bunk, not fatigue like the other soldiers were usually feeling. I picked up the picture Rosalie sent me of herself months ago, observing every detail like I usually did. The picture was black and white, showing where the obvious shadows were and where the light was hitting. Her eyes were solid black with her skin looking slightly grayish that somewhat blended with her dress. Her facial expression was serious, not seeing a hint a happiness I longed to see. Her hair was tied into a bun, hidden in her hat but a little curl was able to escape as it hung down next to the side of her forehead.

Jasper came into the room, swinging the door behind him to close it. He walked towards us with a wide grin that I couldn't help it but to chuckle. I remembered the time where I couldn't stop grinning. It was with Rosalie the first time we made love after she left the room, thinking that I was the luckiest man alive. _Rosalie, _I thought, frowning that I have four months left before I was able to see her again._ God I missed her more than anything._

Jasper smiled as he parked his stuff on the bunk across from mine. "Well I had a good day."

"I could tell."

He continued to grin despite my response. "It's amazing that her father hasn't found out yet."

"He will though," I remarked, sorting items on my bed. "You can hide something like that forever."

"You're in the same situation as I am," he pointed out, trying to argue with me. "But Royce hasn't found out yet so what makes you think her father will find out about Alice and me?"

As much as I wanted to tell him he was wrong, I couldn't argue with him. Rosalie and I couldn't hide our affair forever from Royce or her family. It was amazing though that the secret still hasn't been revealed to hurt the ones we love.

Jasper somehow caught my expression by giving me a frown. "How's Rosalie, Emmett?"

"She says she's doing well. She's volunteering at the hospital as a nurse to occupy her time," I explained to his as casual as I possibly could without bursting into a deep sigh.

"Do you think Rosalie will ever divorce that man?" He asked me. _That's something I haven't thought of. _

I shrugged. "I'm hoping but it's unlikely because the Hales and the Kings are extremely successful no thanks to the marriage bond."

"Well it's probably the parents idea to have the successful companies be aligned. But you're still lucky, despite the forced marriage, to be alive from the boulders. I say that was a close call."

I looked at my diagonal cut that was covered with dry blood slide down my forearm. "Yeah, a close call."

"You saved Edward and I bet he will never forget about it."

* * *

**_Flashback: Early Afternoon_**

_The soldiers and I were carrying yards length stack of wood to help build a hospital for the war we were about to have (or predict we will have). General Marcus was holding his clipboard, tallying the amount of wood we each carried with Commander Brandon next to him, inspecting our abilities. _

"_Time to impress the commander," I whispered in Jasper's ear, carrying a stack that contained ten flat sticks of wood. "Show him that you're worthy to take his daughter."_

_He hushed me, searching around him paranoid. "You know that he's not deaf? He's known for his ears."_

_We continued to carry the wood to the stack of pile miles away from us. I felt my biceps really doing its work, making it easier for me to have the endurance. I saw from Jasper's face that he was suffering but I couldn't offer to carry his wood or else he would get beaten. General Marcus's code of conduct states that it's every man for himself. I saw that he was about to fall down, faint from the dehydration that the sun caused. _

_Ignoring General Marcus' code, I walked slowly next to Jasper so I wouldn't be alone. "Do you want to slide a wood on top of mine?"_

_He widened his eyes. "Are you mad? Do you really want to die?"_

"_Everyone dies sometime in his or her life."_

"_I think you should help Edward. He looks like he's suffering," Jasper pointed out, panting. "More than I am, at least."_

_I looked behind me to see that Jasper was right. Edward looked like he was about to collapse with the amount of wood he was carrying, squatting down to maintain his balance. His eyes looked drowsy, looking like he was fighting with himself or debating either to quit or keep going. _

_I dropped my stack of wood, running towards him. I ran past other suffering men that were groaning, hoping that I would save Edward before it was too late. I also hoped that Commander Brandon and General Marcus wouldn't be able to see me. Some confusion of my actions were revealed by the questioning looks went onto their faces. No one would expect me to die for another man because the rate of my surviving was low. _

_I finally made my way to Edward seeing that he was behind the crowd of people. "Edward!"_

_He looked up at me, panting as he was making his way towards me. "Tell—tell Bella I love her."_

"_Edward, you're not going to die. Give me the stack of wood."_

_He pulled off the same look Jasper gave me. "Emmett you can't be serious."_

"_But I am. Give me the stack," I repeated to him. _

"_You're going to die if I do," he pointed out. "I can't have you die for me."_

_I lifted the stack off Edward's arms. "I don't give a damn anymore. Hide in the crowd with the others so the general doesn't see you."_

_Edward obeyed, running as fast as he could while I continued to walk with the stack of wood that almost seemed effortless. I jogged with the stack of wood towards the crowd to retrieve my other stack of wood. Men were continuing to pant and groan with their stack when I ran through them, seeing Edward slightly relieved about not carrying the wood. _

_I found my stack on the dirt path next to Jasper as he was waiting for me. I lifted up the stack, feeling effort coming out of carrying twenty flat sticks of wood. We continued to walk; having a pant escape my lips but ignore my desire for a break. _

_A rumble echoed through the mountains, making everyone pause. I searched around me, seeing if there was any evidence to the thunderous noise, but there wasn't anything. I heard a man scream behind me, immediately turning around to see what happened. A boulder was rolling away, seeing the man flat on his back dead. Where did the boulder come from?_

_Suddenly two boulders were rolling down towards us as men dropped the sticks of wood to run for their lives. I dropped mine too, standing still in shock over what happened. Was this the end for me? Was this meant to be?_

_"Jasper, keep running with the others! I'll meet you by the cabins!" I ordered and without arguing back, he quickly obeyed by running with the other men. I knew that I had to find Edward for Bella or else she would be in mourning and I didn't want Rosalie to think I was dead as well. I ran away from where I was, looking for him to make sure that he wasn't dead yet. Boulders continued to roll past me, quickening my heartbeat to know that I could have possibly be the man dead on the ground. _

_I found Edward being stuck with thirty sticks of wood being caught on his feet. "Oh shit," I muttered, running towards him to help him. I knelt down next to him, pulling the wood off him as fast as I could. Edward was groaning in pain, gasping for breath but he was inhaling the dirt he was lying on his back._

_I saw that a boulder was coming our way, rolling faster than I would ever imagine. I slid the wood off his feet faster, throwing Edward away from the boulder. I leaped up but the boulder still hit me but not enough for me to collapse to the boulder's will. I landed next to Edward, seeing my arm gushing blood. _

_I got up, groaning about my wounded arm. Edward was still alive, slowly standing up with his legs shaking rapidly. We walked slowly with Edward limping and I was slouching, burying my arm in my jacket. _

"_You saved my life," he panted, trying his hardest to keep walking. _

"_You would have done the same for me," I pointed out in a pant. "Don't worry about it right now."_

_He exhaled. "I think my foot is broken."_

"_That wouldn't be the worst thing," I reminded him. "At least you weren't that man who was squished by the boulder."_

_He nodded. "Yeah, luckily."_

**_Flashback ended_**

* * *

I sat up in my bed grabbing my paper and pen. Even though I wrote to Rosalie earlier today, I felt lucky to be alive and survive from the attack. I glanced at my scar, debating whether or not to mention it to her. _She'll find out about it_, I thought, closing my eyes in reluctance.

_**My precious Rosalie,**_

_**A lot has happened to me today that made me more attentive than ever. I almost died today saving Edward's life from the boulders that were rolling swiftly down the hills. I haven't entirely figured out if that was set up for us by the commanders or it was an accident, but that doesn't matter now. Edward had been sent to England to have the doctors look at his foot. You'll probably be able to see him there and when you do, make sure that he and Bella would be able to be together.**_

_** I have a scar from the boulder, but I assure you it's nothing too serious. I'm happy for you to be volunteering at the hospital to help others, especially the wounded soldiers. **_

_**Please take care of yourself at the hospital. It's a good deed to help others from a certain death but you may never know what is contagious that might put you in risk. Just remember I'll be here soon. **_

_**Take care,**_

_**Emmett**_

* * *

A/N: Here's the last chapter in 2010! WOOT! Happy New Year's Eve!

I hope you enjoyed it! I would love to hear from you :-)

MS~


	9. Three Patients

_Rosalie's POV_

_England_

_July 9th, 1935_

* * *

Shouts and screams alarmed the hospital throughout the halls.

I ran in my white uniform to help the others that needed guidance, seeing hundreds of soldiers groaning on pulled-out wheeled beds. I saw Bella already tending a soldier, checking for the injuries by stripping him down. I looked around for a soldier that needed me the most, panicking with the noise of dying soldiers that weren't being tended by other nurses.

I picked out a solider that was groaning the loudest, seeing that he was filthy with dirt patches all over his body. It was no wonder he was aching in pain from the gruesome scars that were exposed. His eyes were closed looking like he was about to die but strived to live. _That could have been Emmett…Emmett!_

I looked around, seeing if Emmett was one of the injured soldiers but I saw no sight of him. I smiled, relieved that he was still alive among the other soldiers in France. But how long will that last?

I rolled the pulled-out bed to a room to take care of him. Looking at him, he reminded me of Emmett with the format of his hair and the facial structure. Imagining that it was Emmett, I was motivated to cure the innocent guy.

I found an empty room, rolling him into the room with nothing but a nightstand and an uncomfortable bed. _It will do, _I thought although reluctant to take the room. I looked for gas to put him to sleep. I couldn't have him continue to groan while I observed him more of his scars. I found a gas mask for the patient to inhale, dragging the cart closer to me.

I placed the mask over his nose and mouth, hoping he would fall asleep through the mask without feeling anything. I looked out the door to see if a doctor could look at him while I tend to other patients. The soldier fell asleep, looking very peaceful than he did a minute ago.

The soldier woke up hours later with a confused look on his face. I was sitting next to his bed, wrapping and bandaging his arm that was operated on an hour ago. He also broke two ribs and several toes on both feet. Right now he couldn't feel anything but in a while, he would retrace the pain he felt earlier. I just hope I wouldn't be around when he did.

"Where am I?" he asked me drowsily, hearing his voice croak.

"You're in a hospital in England," I replied, focusing on the bandage. "You had been unconscious for two hours."

"No wonder I feel dizzy," he gave out a small chuckle. "How did I get here from France?"

I looked up at him. "You were in France you say?"

"Yes, I was in France for several months."

I could hardly breathe because I felt…excited. "Do you know Emmett McCarthy?"

He nodded. "He slept in the same cabin I slept in. Wow that guy is a hero! He saved his friend Edward Masen and five others from the invasion."

My eyes widened. "What happened?"

"There were dozens of boulders rolling down from hills. Twenty people died while hundreds were injured, including myself. It was a disaster," he told me. "This was happening while we were carrying flat wooden sticks miles to help build a new hospital for the base. Emmett was a hero! He saved Edward by running miles to find his friend. He carried twenty flat wooden sticks while Edward continued to walk weakly."

My jaw broke open. "That's incredible!"

"Yeah, it truly is. Oh by the way, my name is Andrew Davis," he smiled, seeing the adoration in his eyes. "I'm just a soldier. What's your name, miss?"

I wasn't in a state of confidence when he asked me that question. "Rosalie Hale. Actually, it's really Rosalie King"

"Rosalie King, I'll remember that."

I looked down, avoiding his gaze. "How is Emmett?"

"The last time I heard, he was doing well. Commander Brandon was thinking about promoting him to Lieutenant when he arrives to Poland," his voice was raspy, sounding like he needed water. I picked up a glass and a pitcher filled with water on the table I set up for him. I poured the water into the glass, handing the glass carefully to him so he wouldn't spill. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do," I responded, sounding like I was mumbling.

"I take it that you're married to Royce King, General Charles King's son. Is that right?"

I nodded. "Yes I'm married to Royce. I better let you rest, Mr. Davis. Let me know if you need anything else."

I got up from my small stool I was sitting on, walking towards the door. I closed the door behind me, not looking back at him to avoid giving any hints to him. I saw nurses and doctors scattering through the hallways as the doctors were giving orders to the nurses to tend the patients. One doctor was running towards me in a panic look on his face.

"Go to room 84! There's a man that need you to wrap his foot," the doctor ordered me, running away to talk to the other nurses.

I ran away from him, running as fast as I could in my white dress that was making me trip. _72…73…75…76…78…_

I turned on the corner to see that there was a line of other rooms. _80…82…84…_

I opened the door to room 84, seeing that a man was lying in bed still conscious. I checked that the morphine was in his body but it was running low, realizing that the pain he felt earlier would come back. I walked quietly closed to him to bandage his foot like I was ordered to do. I grabbed a roll of bandage tape neck to the supply of tools that were lined up for me to use. I saw that there was a stool for me to sit on, similar to the stool I was sitting no earlier.

Ten minutes later, I started to bandage his foot. Panting in apprehension, I did the best of my ability to align the wrap of the bandage even for it to stay in place. I looked at the man, recognizing him from somewhere but it was hard to remember. I shook off the thought, focusing on what really mattered compare to my memory.

I heard him exhale, making me shook in place and to turn towards him. He opened his eyes, seeing the emerald green eyes looking ghostly from the morphine. He saw me, looking at me strangely as I continued to stay on task with his foot.

"Where am I?" he asked drowsily, hearing his voice out of breath. I better get used to that question.

"You're in England," I replied, not looking at him. "I'm just checking your foot to see if that's okay. I won't be here for long, I promise you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a nurse in this hospital."

He smirked, lightly shaking his head. "I meant what's your name?"

I looked up at him. "I don't think it's required to give you my name. After all, I'm only here for a short while and other nurses will tend you."

"Then how can I thank you?" he asked me rationally. "I rather thank you formally."

I paused from my task, placing the remains of the bandage on his foot. "I'm Rosalie King."

His eyes widened. "You're Rosalie?"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Yes? I must ask, but how do you know about me?"

"My name is Edward Cullen. I'm a friend of Emmett McCarthy and he told me about you," he explained. "I knew you both were from England but I didn't know that you're a nurse."

I resumed back to bandaging his foot, feeling uncomfortable to talk about Emmett with a stranger. "Your wife, Bella, is here in hospital if you want to see her."

The biggest smile I have ever seen appeared on his face. "Is there a slight chance for you to send her here?"

I placed the edge of the bandage wrap inside of the cast, looking at the damaged foot. "It can be done. I'll go find her for you."

"Thank you Rosalie."

I stood up from my stool, walking towards the door. I opened the door, seeing nurses still running up and down the hallways.

"Rosalie?"

I turned around, seeing him still lying in bed. "Yes Edward?"

"Emmett wanted me to tell you that he loves you," he looked uncomfortable, avoiding eye contact. "He said that he doesn't know if he would live long enough to see you face-to-face."

I nodded, lowering my eyes. "Yes, thank you."

I exited out of the door, closing the door behind me. I walked to room 82, the room Bella was in that I memorized some odd reason. Few seconds later, I approached the door to room 82, hearing screams from a patient.

I opened the door, seeing a man screaming with Bella trying to pull out a chunk of rock out of a man's leg. The man looked like he was being tortured for information at a prison, swaying his body back and forth for Bella to stop but she tried to clam him down. She looked like she was about to faint with her eyes blinking constantly. Like I predicted, she fainted with the tools in her hand.

I ran to her, kneeling to her to make sure she was all right. "Bella…Bella, can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes. "Yes…Yes I'm okay I think."

"Go to room 84," I ordered her. "There's a surprise for you."

"You know I hate surprises. Just tell me what's in room 84."

I smiled, shaking my head. "It's a good surprise, I promise you."

"Fine, fine I'll go to room 84."

I stood up, helping Bella up from the ground. I saw that the solider was panting from the pain he was feeling from his leg. I looked over at Bella, seeing the horror from her eyes. "I'll take care of the man. It's important."

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. You'll thank me one day," I tried to convince her to let me handle the solider. Emmett ordered me to have Bella and Edward be together while they still can.

"But be careful. Remember what condition you're in right now," she gestured her hand to my stomach.

I looked at my tiny spherical stomach, placing my fingers gently on it. "I can handle it, Bella."

"I'm concern about you, Rosalie. I don't want you to have a miscarriage like I did."

I looked up at her. "You need to go to Edward. He's waiting for you right now."

She went to the door and looked back at me. "Thank you Rosalie. I owe you." She exited out of the room, closing the door behind her so I was left with the wounded soldier. He was lying on his back paralyzed or wasn't willing to move due to the agony he felt from his leg. I walked to him with the tweezers Bella was using to pull the chunk of the boulder. I guess Bella forgot to give the soldier morphine.

"Don't worry, I'll going to remove the rock out. I'll give you morphine afterwards so I can stitch up your cut," I told him the process I was going to do.

He snorted. "That was what the last nurse said but she failed to pull out the rock. She would never survive the army if she couldn't tolerate a dab of blood."

My tweezers clenched the piece of the rock as I begun to pull the rock towards my direction. He screamed in agony, piercing my ears but I wasn't willing to give up. The rock was halfway out, pulling it even harder to make sure ever piece of the rock was out. The man screamed louder, swaying back and forth like he did before but I made sure my tweezers remained in place for me to continue.

Two minutes later, the rock was completely out, seeing the hole filled with blood being exposed. Blood slid down his leg as the man panted, groaning in pain from the burning of the air hitting the cut. I stood up, walking towards the counter where the morphine was. I gave the morphine to him, hoping that it would help him from the pain.

Minutes later, I started to stitch up his leg with a sterile needle and blue thread. The man fell asleep on his back with his mouth hanging open. I was relieved to know that the man was able to sleep through it rather than stay awake and distract me. His skin was freezing from the numbness of the morphine, not being able to place my hands on the skin for a long time.

I was finally finished with his leg, standing up to look at the stitches I patched up for him. I smiled at my achievement, feeling proud of myself for being able to tolerate the blood.

I rubbed my stomach, smiling at my unborn baby for letting me help the man rather than have me vomit in the trashcan. I couldn't wait until the baby would be born so I would what had been growing inside me for months. I wanted Emmett to see his child before he was to die in action like the thousands were going to do. I walked towards the door to leave the man alone and rest from the agony he faced for hours. I opened the door and closed it behind me when I exited the door from the man's room.

I walked towards room 82 to see Edward and Bella. Bella strangely left the door open as I saw them together in his room. Bella was on top of Edward half naked with Edward decent on the bottom. I saw that Edward's wounded foot wasn't even touched as it was lying at the end of the bed. They didn't notice me looking at them as I saw Bella's bra become unhooked. I took it as a cue for me to close the door silently and let them make love like they have been waiting to do for months.

I envied them for being able to be together while I was miserable without my solider. I knew that I was never alone, but I wanted Emmett. I always wanted Emmett with me but right now was the moment I _needed_ him. I wanted to do what Bella and Edward were doing if only I wasn't pregnant to have the chance of a miscarriage. The doctor told me it was safe for me to make love but I didn't want to risk it. I was completely in love with my baby even though I haven't seen it yet.

I walked towards the doctor's office to get information about the next patient I had to cure. I had to take two shifts for Bella so she could be with her husband. Even though I didn't want to continue to work, I knew it would be worth it because Bella was happy. She deserved to be happy for what she had been doing to help me. _If it weren't for her, I don't think the baby would have lived._

* * *

It was very late in the night as I was lying on my bed with the lamp on my nightstand lighting up the room. Doctor Carlisle Masen wanted to rest so I wouldn't put the baby in jeopardy. I found a clipboard in room so I decided to write a letter to Emmett because I couldn't stop thinking about him during the operations that were held for the other soldiers. I pinched the edge of the pen to start writing my letter.

_**My dearest Emmett,**_

_**I'm sorry if this letter gets to you a day late. I was occupied with the thousands of wounded soldiers from France to be able to stop to write you this letter. I took care of Edward in the hospital by wrapping the bandage tape around his foot until Doctor Carlisle operated on it. He and Bella were able to have their reunion while I took her shifts so they would spend all day together. I was overjoyed to know that you weren't among the wounded soldiers I saw today. I met Andrew Davis and he said he knew you by sleeping in the same cabin. He's well in his room and will probably come back to France next week. I remembered the story you told me about the boulder incident but you never mentioned about saving other people. You're my hero.**_

_**I missed you more than usual, which is impossible because I always miss you. Your sweater is done so I'll send it to you tomorrow along with this letter. I hope you like it and wear it in France so you won't freeze to death in those cabins. I know I'm not your wife and shouldn't tell you these things but in my heart, we are happily married. You're my husband in my heart and mind, Emmett, so I'm never alone. Remember that I'm with you even though it's not physically shown and holding your hand through it all.**_

_**I can't wait until October when you arrive in England for the weekend. I hope you're well even though you weren't at the hospital ill like the many soldiers. I love you and although I say it all the time, I mean it every time. Remember that I want to be Mrs. McCarthy more than anything. I'll do anything for me to get a divorce so we can get married legally. All I want right now is for you to hold me like you did in April on the memorable night we had together. I'm worried about you so please don't do risks that have a chance of you dying. I know you'll feel reluctant but please do it for me. **_

_**With all my heart,**_

_**Rosalie**_


	10. The Telephone and The Revolver

Emmett's POV

France

July 20th, 1935

* * *

"I don't understand why do we have to be here," Edward remarked as he limped towards us. "I don't see anyone attacking us right now."

Jasper, Edward, and I were sitting in our cabin while other men went outside to drink their liquor to watch the full moon. I wanted to write to Rosalie while Jasper and Edward wanted to rest in the cabin. Edward's foot was slowly heeling from the operation so he was excused from any training for a month until his foot was heeled.

"It's a boot camp, Edward. We all have be trained for the incoming war everyone is predicting about," Jasper reminded him calmly. "You'll be able to see your family in three months before we transport to Poland."

_Three months, _I thought, feeling happier that I don't have much to go until I was able to return to England. Three months until I would be able to see my Rosalie.

"What if we don't have a war?" Edward argued, taking his boot off to massage his foot. "What would be the purpose then?"

Jasper shrugged as he was sitting on a bunk across from mine. "You got a point there. I don't want to be here either even though I have Alice. We haven't eaten for three days because the supplies are running low."

"We have guns so I don't see why we don't shoot some animals?"

"Because some of the animals might contain diseases and the last thing the commander wants is hundreds of dead soldiers," Jasper responded, snapping at him even though it wasn't necessary.

"Emmett, why are so you quiet?" Edward asked me, sounding like he was worried.

I shrugged. "I guess I have nothing to say."

"Thinking about Rosalie again?"

"What are you talking about? I always think about her," I said, placing my paper on top of my book.

"I'm amazed that she has been committed to you for this long," Jasper remarked, sounding like he was giving me a compliment.

"Have you ever thought about calling her on the telephone?" Edward put in, asking me a question I never thought about.

"Is it even possible to call her?" I asked them realistically. "I didn't think we had telephones here."

"Someone must have hooked up a telephone because Davis called his family yesterday," Edward told me. "I think you can call Rosalie from that phone."

"Do you even know the phone number to the hospital?" Jasper asked me.

"I think so. I'll be right back."

I got up from the ground to walk towards the door. I didn't even dare to look back at them, as I was too motivated to find the telephone. I was excited to be able to hear her voice for the first time since I boarded onto the boat from England. I closed the door behind me, walking through the dark hallways with the only support of light was the light bulb on the ceiling. I knew where the possibility of a telephone operator would be.

I approached in front of the postal office where I saw Alice working on sorting the mail that was to be sent. I walked inside, giving her a smile as a greeting like I usually do. I saw that there was a telephone on her desk next to the mail that was about to be sorted. She paused when she saw me staring at her. "Hello Emmett. Do you want me to send out your letter?"

I shook my head. "No I want to use your phone, if that's alright."

She bit her lip nervously. "I would let you but I don't know if I'm allowed. Soldiers aren't allowed to use telephones unless they are ordered."

I walked closer to her, determined to win the argument. I placed my hands on the desk, lowering my head so I would be able to whisper. "I won't tell anyone. Alice, I need to speak to Rosalie. It won't take long, I promise you."

"Okay, because you have been so good to Jasper and me. I'll watch the door," she got up from her desk, quickly walking towards the door while I ran to her desk.

I sat down on the chair, lifting the handset to press the receiver against my ear. I quickly started to dial, trying to pick off the number by memory. I listened for the reception, hoping that I dialed the right number. Beep…beep…beep…

"Hello, this Marion," the lady answered.

"Hello, is this the hospital in England called…"I trailed off as I looked for reference of the hospitals in England. Then it hit me like a lighting bolt. "Masen Hospital?"

"Yes, who would like to speak to?" the lady asked me in her monotone voice.

"Is Rosalie…King in today?" I asked her, gulping my apprehension. My nerves were spasms, desiring to hang up but I knew I had to do this. I had to speak to her before it was too late.

"She is, if you hold for minute sir," she told me. I heard her placed the phone somewhere that I would still be able to hear her. "Rosalie? You have someone on the phone who would like to speak to you."

I looked up at Alice as she smiled at me while she was leaning against the railing. I continued to press the handset against my face, waiting for Rosalie to pick up. _This is it, Emmett, _I thought to myself. _The moment you have been waiting for months._

"Hello, this is Rosalie," she spoke beautifully on the phone. "How can I help you?"

"Hello I just wanted to call about the sweater you made for me," I talked through the phone, chuckling. I heard her scream in joy, knowing that she realized who was on the phone. "I think I would like you to make another one for me for France."

"Emmett! Oh my God, it can't be you! Oh Emmett! Emmett!" she shouted in excitement that I couldn't resist but to laugh. "How is this possible?"

"It wasn't easy, but it was worth the trouble. How are you darling?" I asked her soothingly, not in the mood to explain because of the amount of time we had.

"I'm unbelievably well," she paused, which made me wonder if we got disconnected. "I'm crying right now because it was a wonderful surprise for you to call me," she sobbed, hearing her sniffling in the background. "It's so amazing to hear your voice again."

It warmed my heart to hear that she missed me as much as I missed her. "I miss you so much, Rosalie. France isn't like I imagined it would be. I wish I were back in England with you."

She sniffled, clearing her throat. "I wish I could visit you in France. There's nothing for me in England."

"Why don't you?" I asked her, suggesting. "I'm sure Alice could use some help in her post office."

"Emmett darling, I can't travel right now."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Why can't you travel? Is Royce keeping you hostage?" I guessed that was the reason. Royce kept her secured like a dog chained up outside, claiming his territory to make no one interferes with him.

"It's not that. I just have to continue to work because the doctors need more nurses. Don't worry Emmett, there's nothing wrong with me," she explained to me as I listened to her attentively. I wasn't completely convinced by her statement, but I had to be because I knew I could trust her. She would never lie to me.

I lowered my head, giving in a sigh. "Are you sure?"

I heard her give in a sigh. "Yes I'm positive. As much as I don't want to say this, I have to go right now. Marion is waiting for me and I don't want to keep her waiting. I'll try to call you tomorrow so we can talk a lot longer. Is that possible?"

I frowned, looking at Alice so she could help me respond. "I think that's possible."

"I'm so sorry Emmett—"

"No, don't apologize. I'm just glad I got a hold of you."

"I love you, Emmett. I can't wait for you to be home."

"I can't either. I love you too, Rosalie, more than anything."

"Good-bye."

"Good-bye Rosalie," I gently placed the handset back to the operator. I got up from my chair, walking towards the door as Alice walked towards me in the opposite direction. "Thank you Alice, for letting me use your telephone." I walked out of the post office to get back to my cabin like I was supposed to do.

I opened the door to my cabin, walking inside to see that Edward and Jasper were playing gin rummy. I saw that Jasper groaned in frustration because Edward made a meld with four cards. I walked closer to them to see what they were going to do next that had to do with cards.

"You just had a lucky hand," Jasper remarked, obviously sounding jealous. "It doesn't mean anything."

Edward smirked, placing his hands up in front of him like he was surrendering. "I never said it meant anything."

I looked over at Jasper's bed, seeing a case. It was small like a case that would suit a ring more than something longer like a necklace. I smiled, shaking my head back and forth. "Someone is going to propose."

Jasper's eyes immediately looked up. "What made you guess?"

I shrugging, pretending I didn't know anything. "Oh well, just a guess. What also helped was the case on your bed."

He snorted. "Of course, how idiotic am I?"

"You're going to propose to Alice? When?" Edward asked him, raising his eyebrows.

"I haven't figured when. I wanted to do at the perfect time so it's defiant chance she would say yes," he explained sheepishly.

I understood his concept even though I didn't understand why she would say no. "Don't worry about her saying no, Jasper. Have you told her that you love her?"

He remained still with his eyes scrolling side to side. "I was suppose to tell her that?"

Edward chuckled, rolling his eyes. "How else is she going to know that you care about her?" He was right about that. If I hadn't told Rosalie I loved her, I wouldn't think she would have wanted to talk to me.

"Oh _shit_! She probably doesn't think I don't love her!" Jasper bashed his hands onto his face.

"She knows you love her," I told him. "I can tell that she knows you love her and guess what, she loves you too." I could from Alice's eyes that she was madly in love with him. The way she whispered to me so she can ask me to tell Jasper to meet her. She cared about his safety so she never had him stay longer than ten minutes in the postal office. I knew he would never understand her but he would eventually be able to see how much she truly loved him.

Jasper dropped his hands to his sides. "You think so?"

"Of course I do. May I see the ring?"

"Go ahead."

I grabbed the ring case off his bed, putting it in my hands. I opened the lid to take a look. To my astonishment, the ring was gone. All was left was blue velvet and an empty slot where the ring would be. "Um Jasper…I would hate to tell you this but your ring is…gone."

Jasper's eyes widened with his jaw broken down. "You better be teasing me."

"I wish I was but I'm not. Take a look yourself," I threw the ring box to him. Edward's face looked worried like Jasper's did, but it was different in a way.

Jasper opened the lid and closed it immediately. "You're right, the damn ring is gone! What am I going to do?"

"Well where was the last place you had it?" Edward interrogated him like a police officer.

"I—I don't know! It could be anywhere on the…_shit_! It's on the battlefield!" Jasper exclaimed, biting his fingertips.

"Oh now it's long gone," Edward remarked, lying against the bottom of my bed. "We're not going to search every bit of the battle field for a_ ring_. You're crazy to think that there was a possibility you would find a small silver ring on a mile long battlefield."

"But that ring belonged to my mother! I have to find it!" Jasper protested. He looked over at me. "Emmett, since Edward won't, will you help me find it?"

I sighed, knowing that it would make Jasper happy. "Yeah, I'll help you find it. Do you have flashlights or something so we can find it faster?"

Jasper picked up his duffel bag, unzipping it. "I believe I have two flashlights in here." He dug through his bag and seconds later; he threw a flashlight at me and grabbed the other one. "Are you ready to go?"

"Good luck not getting shot," Edward muttered, looking like he was comfortable. "Send me a postcard from the sky."

"You go to hell," Jasper muttered to him.

We both stood up, walking towards the front door. I closed the door behind me, knowing that I may never return back to my cabin again.

* * *

"Any luck?" Jasper whispered to me, walking all over the battlefield. We had been there around an hour without any luck on finding anything similar to a ring. I was growing exhausted from walking around, wanting to rest me head against my duffel bag to sleep.

"Not yet," I whispered back to him, looking around me to make sure no one saw us. We weren't allowed to be at the battlefield later than eleven o'clock and the last time I checked the time it was midnight. We had to be back here at five in the morning for roll call.

I kept seeing the same patches of grass everywhere on the field but no luck on finding a ring. I saw that my flashlight was close to running out of battery so I had to keep flickering it on and off. I suddenly found something sticking out of the dirt that looked silver with a curve. I smiled, amazed that I was able to find the ring in time. "Hey Jasper, I think I found it!"

I heard Jasper run towards me with the sound of his footsteps echoing throughout the battlefield.

He finally approached me, panting from the long distance he had to run. He chuckled, smiling like I was. "There it is!" He knelt down to grab the ring off the ground. He pulled the ring out of the clump of dirt, brushing off the remaining dirt that was on it. He placed the ring in his pocket. "Now lets get out here—"

A growl interrupted him in the distance. We looked towards the direction as we saw Commander Brandon's German Sheppard growled at us with his fangs threatening us. The dog ran towards us as we immediately decided to make a run for it, not wanting to fight with the dog. We had no idea where we were going but it was defiantly not where the dog was.

"Oh _shit _the ring!" Jasper yelled as he immediately halted. I stopped too to see that the ring fell onto the ground again.

I looked ahead of my to see that the dog was leaping for Jasper. "Jasper, look out!"

He stood up and when he did, the dog pranced at him to make him land on his back. He kicked the dog with his boots, making the dog fly a little amount of feet in the air. The dog retaliated by pouncing on him again, ripping half of Jasper's shirt off.

I searched through my pockets to see if I had my revolver with me so I could shoot the dog. _I thought I had it with me._ I patted through my back belt to find that I did bring my revolver after all. I heard Jasper moaned in pain, panting as the dog continued to attack him.

I held my revolver in place, aiming for the dog's head and hoping it wouldn't hit Jasper. _Ready…aim…fire! _

The bullet fired stridently, echoing through the sky. Jasper and I were panting, out of breath from the panic we both were feeling. He slid the dog off his body, placing it on the ground with blood overflowing through his ears.

"I can't believe you killed the damn dog," Jasper whispered, shivering from not having half of his shirt on him. "How are you going to explain this to Commander Brandon?"

I looked over at him, panting. "I don't give a damn. It was for self-defense because that dog was about to kill us."

He nodded in agreement. "I just hope no one heard us. Should we burry the dog?"

"No because the commander is going to suspect someone from the army. I say we travel to the river a mile out and place the dog on the river. We'll remove the bullet so it would look like a bear attacked it," I planned it all out, lifting up the dog. "If we were to do it, we better do it now."

We both started to walk down the hill of the battlefield, relying on Jasper's flashlight as a source of light. I dragged half of the dog's body on the ground, knowing that it wouldn't be able to react. I felt exhausted from the training I had today and the murder I just committed.

I heard Jasper groan, making me turn my attention to him. "Did the dog break anything?"

He shook his head, flashing the light onto his chest. "It just made a long scar along my chest."

"That looks like it needs to be stitched up," I stated, biting my lip from the repulsive scar with the blood dripping down on his chest.

He flashed his light onto the path we were walking on. "I'm not going to worry about it right now because we have to throw a dead animal in the river."

We continued to walk in silence as I continued to drag the dog along the path. I saw my breath in the air when I exhaled, indicating the temperature it was outside. I heard Jasper rip something but I couldn't tell what it was. I looked over at him to see that he was dabbing his scar with a part of his shirt to wash out the remaining spilled blood from the cut.

We finally approached the roaring river that was rapidly moving along with the breeze. I threw the dog into the river, hoping the body would drown in the river to hide the evidence. We turned around to return back to the cabin, hoping we would forget what happened.


	11. Two Letters

_Rosalie's POV_

_England_

_September 7th, 1935_

* * *

I was walking to the hospital's mailroom to retrieve mail from Emmett like usual.

Yesterday, I went to the doctor to have him examine me and he told me I was four months along by the looks of the sonogram. The doctor also told me that I was expecting a boy, which made me unconditionally happy. I imagined that the child was going to be a boy so the first time in months, imagination could turn into reality.

I was happy that the nausea toned down so I was able to work in the hospital without interuptions. As the days go by, it had been a major count down until I would be able to see my Emmett again.

I entered into the mailroom, seeing other nurses scattering around the lady at the desk with mail. The crowd finally grew less for me to be able to retrieve my mail. The lady gave me a package and two letters. I carried them to my room I was staying for a month before I was going to go home. I entered into my room a minute later, reminding myself the pale room with a white bed and a quilt Bella knitted for me to give to the baby.

I sat onto my bed in a peaceful tranquil, zoning out the reality to make room for the possibilities that seemed impossible. I torn the top of the envelope of first letter I was going to read, unfolding it to see the entire page.

_**My dear Rosalie, **_

_**The days are coming closer when I'm able to see you again. The temperature in France grew colder, tormenting the soldiers through the chilly evenings. Edward, Jasper, and I have been well through these circumstances. Thank you for the sweater you sent me. It turned out to be beneficial to me. Edward's foot is completely heeled and Jasper and Alice's relationship remains a secret like I told you a month ago. **_

_**You have no idea how much I love you for being faithful to me. I don't know if I would have survived if it weren't for your words you send for me everyday. How is your family? Despite what happened with us, I am still concern over them because they were once the only family I ever had. Now the army became my new family (well Edward and Jasper). I heard that you're well, which I am thankful for but I almost heard there's a surprise. Edward told me that I have to wait until I return to England. It makes me want to leave sooner so I would be able to see the surprise. **_

_**Well anyway, I told you that I have been having French lessons from a soldier. You told me that you wanted me to write the next letter in French but I decided to write two letters on the same day. You might laugh at me because my French isn't in the best quality. I remembered that you took Italian lessons from an Italian tutor but I bet you can translate the words from Latin roots you were taught to identify. As always, I'm looking forward to your next letter. **_

_**Yours truly, **_

_**Emmett**_

I opened the second letter, seeing that it looked foreign to me.

_**Rosalie Cher,**_

_**J'ai été vous manque de plus en plus tous les jours. Il est difficile de savoir que Royce peut vous blesser et je ne peux pas être là pour vous protéger. Comme Jasper me dit presque tous les jours, "L'amour triomphe de tout» et je crois que nous reverrons. Je vous promets que nous ferons. Je préfère mourir que de ne jamais vous revoir. Pour ne pas être en mesure de vous détenir ou de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes ne serait pas digne de vivre. Je vous ai envoyé un cadeau que j'ai fait à partir des morceaux de métal que j'ai trouvé sur la terre. S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi si c'est un peu sale, mais il a été sur le terrain pour qui sait combien de temps.**_ _**Je voudrais pouvoir vous donner des choses et de vous gâter plus souvent. Je suis heureux que nous sommes en mesure d'écrire à tous les autres, mais chacun, comme dans le monde, je veux l'impossible. Je t'aime ma chérie.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Emmett **_

I walked out of my room to find Marie, the French nurse that often cured the elderly. I tried to translate the letter but I never learned French. I instead took lessons on Italian from a tutor who was born and raised in Italy. My parents had to pay the tutor the flight in order for him to arrive in England.

I knocked on Marie's door, hoping she wasn't busy. I opened the door to see that she was just sitting on the bed casually. "Hello Marie."

She beamed, showing me the wrinkles on her face. "Hello Rosalie. My, look how big you're getting."

I blushed. "Is it really showing?"

"Well it's not showing that much but I do see a little bump underneath your dress. Just wait until the father gets to see it," she chuckled, remembering when I told her about Emmett. "How can I help you?"

"Emmett decided to write in French and I was wondering if you can translate for me?" I gave her the letter that was filled with French.

She grabbed her glasses from her nightstand. "Alright it says:

_Dear Rosalie,_

_I have been missing you more and more everyday. It's hard to know that Royce can hurt you and I can't be there to protect you. As Jasper tells me almost everyday, "Love conquers all" and I believe we'll see each other again. I promise you we will. I rather die than never to see you again. To not be able to hold you or to feel your lips against mine wouldn't worth living for. I sent you a present I made from scraps of metal I found on the dirt. Please forgive me if it's a little dirty but it has been on the ground for who knows how long._ _I wish I could give you things and spoil you more often. I'm happy that we're able to write to each other but like everyone in the world, I wish for the impossible." S_he paused to look at me as tears were falling down my cheeks. She sighed as she continued to read the letter. "_I love you. Love, Emmett."_

I sniffled, wiping the tears off my eyes. "I have never been this emotional when I read his letters. I guess it's more emotional when someone else reads it for me."

She gave me a sympathy smile. "How are you feeling?"

I placed my hand on my stomach. "I feel so happy because it's like Emmett hasn't really left me."

"Well you are carrying his child after all," Marie pointed out, laughing at me being obvious. "You should get some rest."

I nodded in agreement. "Thank you so much, Marie."

I walked out of her room, shutting the door gently behind me. I walked towards my room as I was following Marie's advice to rest so I wouldn't loose the baby. I was in love with it because the baby was purely Emmett. It never left me in the cold silence, as I knew the baby was here with me in some magical way.

I opened my door, closing it behind me. I turned around and shook in place. The person I never expected to find me did and apprehension built into my system. Nausea kicked in, not wanting to be in the room but felt trap regardless on the actions I wanted to take.

Royce was sitting on my bed.

He grinned at me, holding his cigarette between his fingers. "Rosie, you look all pale."

"You gave me a fright that's all," I assured him, walking towards my window to avoid eye contact.

"Stand still so I can get a look at you," he demanded as he stood up from the bed. I obeyed, looking down at my swelled up feet. I felt him coming closer with his aura giving me an alarm. I coughed at the smell of his cigarette, turning my head to save my lungs. "Well you're pale, your eyes have purple lines underneath, and," he looked down at me. "You look like you gained weight."

I closed my eyes. "Good observations."

He chuckled. "Oh you haven't gain weight. You're pregnant."

I looked up to avoid him. "Good job, Royce. You should work as a police officer."

He chuckled again but this him he took a puff of his cigarette. "Wow I'm going to be a father. Now lets celebrate!"

"How do you suggest we celebrate?"

He moved his hands towards my back, unbuttoning my dress. I was completely frozen in a state of shock that he wanted to do _this_ out of all the days we were married. He slid the dress down to get a view of my bare body. "It's time for some fucking!"

Nausea almost escaped my mouth but I followed it down because I knew it wouldn't be appropriate for right now. He went behind me, holding my waist with his fingers. I heard him unzip his pants, hearing my heart pounded from the sound of panic.

At that moment, he was in me.

I gasped for air, wanting him to get off me but he was stronger than I was. He liked that I was vulnerable to him as he plunged into me further so I would be in tortured. I screamed, trying to get him off me but he stabbed me harder for me to stop moving. Tears were sliding down my cheeks, trying to control my sobs so he wouldn't hear me. If he heard me sob, he would grab his belt and whip me until I stopped. Knowing his parents, his father treated Royce the way Royce was treating me now. If I didn't do what Royce wanted, a punishment was going to be delivered painfully.

He groaned aggressively, hoping that I wouldn't stop him from completely his _mission_. "Yes..yes keep screaming. Oh fuck me!" I touched my stomach, hoping the baby was alright but I didn't feel any movements.

A minute later, he stopped with a sigh of satisfaction. "Well kid, that was a swell ride. I'll see you tonight."

I heard him walk out of my room, slamming the door behind him. I broke out into sob the moment he was gone, collapsing on the ground to bury myself. I wanted to die because of him for _fucking_ me, especially when I was carrying Emmett. I smelled the cigarette Royce dropped onto the ground, getting up to throw the cigarette out of my room. I dropped the cigarette into the trashcan and immediately walked back to my room to cry. I went onto my bed, crying heavily with constant panting to control my breathing. I placed my hands on the stomach, rubbing it to make sure it was okay from what just happened.

"Please don't leave me," I whispered in a sob. "I won't give up on you."


	12. Uncertainty

_Emmett's POV_

_France_

_September 16th, 1935_

* * *

"Who's that man?"

I looked over to see that Edward was close to me as we were standing in line on the field. He asked me in a whisper to prevent any trouble from the commanders walking back and forth inspecting us. I knew the man he was referring to and when I took a first glance at him, my eyes widened. The man was the main reason Rosalie and I were unable to get married. He had to make arrangements with Rosalie's father and force two innocent people to get married. It was Mr. King, Royce's father.

Why would he ever want to be here?

Commander Brandon and Mr. King kept walking back and forth in front of us, giving up on inspecting to talk among them. Mr. King was wearing a navy blue jacket with white pantaloons and black fancy shoes. He looked wealthier than he did months ago when I served him at the Hales' mansion.

"They look ready, Commander," Mr. King sounded impressed with our line format. I noticed patches of gray hidden in his brunette hair, seeing his age passing faster by the minute.

Commander Brandon smirked. "I trust these men to do their duty. So I heard you're going to be a grandfather."

My eyes widened to that remark. _No…no, no, no, no! My Rosalie wouldn't do this to me! She couldn't do this to me! She couldn't be carrying his child! Oh…dear…God…_

Mr. King obviously didn't see my reaction, chuckling to himself. "Yes, my daughter-in–law is carrying a healthy boy. Royce is very pleased."

My heart sunk, not wanting to come back up. _Rosalie…why did you have to do this to me? I thought you loved me. You didn't even mention he...did anything to you. _

"Is Royce thinking about joining the army?"

Mr. King scoffed, acting like the commander was crazy. "Don't be ridiculous. Do you think my son wants to join the army after the boulder incident? The war hasn't even started yet and lives have already been lost. The son might be able to join when he's older, of course."

I looked over at Edward who didn't look shock. "Did you know about this?"

"I knew but I didn't know whose child it was," he admitted. "Bella told me in a letter she sent to me."

I turned back to where I was before, cringing my fists together to release my anger. I had never felt so empty and betrayed in my life. _She lied to me!_ She doesn't love me if she _made love _to that bastard. My heart skipped a beat, feeling the agony being built in my chest.

The letters were useless now because it probably never meant _anything_ to her. I bet she was laughing at my passionate letters, probably mocking me as she was reading them to Royce in _his _bed. It wouldn't surprise me if she that with Royce, completely nude in his covers. It was probably the main reason why she didn't want to continue to talk to me in July. She never called me the next day like she said she would. I felt sick to my stomach to the thought of Royce lying on top of her like he claimed her as his new territory. _I have to stop writing to her in order for me to focus on the army. _

I remained still in line, wanting to destroy all of the letters she sent me. They were foolish memories now that I finally saw where her emotions laid. _They belong to…Royce. _

Edward saw me, looking concern. "Emmett, are you okay? You look _green."_

I shook my head. "I lost my purpose of living."

Jasper, who was on the other side of me, sighed heavily. "Well you knew it would happen one day, didn't you?"

"I knew but I didn't expect her to give up her will so _easily_," I admitted. "I thought she would prevent it from happening. I thought she hated him like I do but I guess I'm wrong."

"She could have been raped," Edward suggested. "She wouldn't be able to prevent that because you know how men are."

I shrugged. "I suppose you're right…well at least I hope you are."

"I would still write to her," Jasper recommended, patting me on the shoulder. "She probably still loves you."

"I hope you're right, Jasper. I just hope you're right."

* * *

"She's pregnant?" Alice exclaimed as I told her the news in the post office. I didn't carry any letters but I knew I needed guidance from the opposite gender. I just hoped she was able to convince me that Rosalie still loved me because I couldn't convince myself anymore.

"With Royce's child," I added into the story, frowning. "Well at least that's what I heard from Royce's father and your father."

She gave me a slight frown. "I wouldn't worry too much about the situation. At least you're not involved because you're needed in this army."

"But I _want_ to be. I want to be the father of that child, but it doesn't make sense for me to be. Royce is her husband after all," I placed my hands onto my forehead, placing my elbows onto the counter.

"She doesn't love him," she tried to remind me.

I looked up at her, placing my hands down. "How do you know?"

"Does she say she loves you in every letter?"

"Not in the exact words but she tells me in passionate words," I answered her, shrugging. "I don't know if that means anything."

"Did she tell you in the letter that she's pregnant?"

I shook my head ashamed. "No she didn't tell me."

"Wait, didn't she say that she had a surprise for you?" she asked me, trying to figure it out.

I nodded. "Yes she told me she would show me it when I get back…the baby was the surprise? It's not mine though."

"How do you know it's not yours?"

"Because she would have told me if it were, wouldn't you think? She would have been excited to tell me," I pointed out, trying to understand Rosalie's character. "She probably wanted to hide that it's Royce because she felt ashamed or she didn't want to hurt me."

She bit her lip. "I suppose you're right."

"What should I do?"

"I would still forgive her," she told me, placing her hands on mine. "She's probably very sorry about what happened. If you yell at her, you'll regret it one day for hurting her. Plus, pregnant women tend to be very fragile."

I felt choked up inside. "I would die if I hurt her in any way. Should I write to her?"

"Actually I wouldn't because you'll only be hurting yourself. You can't hurt yourself especially the environment you're in. I won't let you, that is," she gave me a small smile.

Even though I wanted to get a revolver and aim it at my head, I smiled because Alice cared about me still. "Thank you, Alice for everything."

We both heard the door swing open as we both automatically turned to it to see who was entering. It was Jasper with his uniform still on, giving Alice a mischievous grin. I looked at her, seeing her expression mirroring his face, seeing passion outlining her eyes. "Emmett, can you guard the door?"

"Yes Ma'am."

I walked towards the door, seeing Jasper walking closer to her. I stood at the doorway, leaning against one of the sides. I saw Alice and Jasper passionately kissing with their arms capturing each other so they wouldn't be able to move. _If only Rosalie were here with me…_

I turned around, hearing the sound effects they were making. I shook my head, trying to forget about _her_ but it seemed impossible. She was always on my mind when it came to nighttime, imagining the possibilities.

"I missed you today," I heard Jasper whisper to her. I knew eavesdropping was terrible but I had nothing better to be doing. I heard him give her a kiss somewhere but it was hard to identify.

She gasped. "What happened to you?"

"It's a scar. It's completely harmless, I assure you."

I knew which scar they were referring to. It was the one across his chest that didn't have a particular shape from the dog attack when we were looking for his mother's ring. I shuddered through the memory and the guilt I felt for shooting the innocent animal. I turned around to see that Jasper was shirtless with his shirt on the desk.

I saw that her fingers were tracing the scar lightly so she wouldn't hurt him. I saw her bow her head to his chest, looking she was kissing it. I turned back to where I was so prevent being caught spying on them.

"You should probably go to the hospital to have them stitch it up for you," she advised, whispering still. She said the exact words I said that night, but he didn't listen to me. Maybe he would listen to the love of his life.

"I'll be fine. You're worrying too much." I guess not. That adamant fool never listens to anyone.

"Worrying too much Jasper? You're putting yourself in danger you know that? Emmett can't save you if you fall down from a bullet!"

"Alice you're thinking way too ahead of yourself. First of all, since when do you think I'll get shot? I won't get shot because I know what I'm doing. Remember the boulder incident months ago? I was able to survive that! Edward was about to die if it weren't for Emmett! If I could survive that, I could survive anything."

"This is probably why my father didn't want me to marry a soldier," she sounded like she muttering through her teeth. "He knew this would happen."

He hushed her. "Please don't worry about me. I have to go but tomorrow, I'll see you here with no scars."

"I love you, Jasper," I heard her mumble. I guess he didn't catch it or else he would have said the same thing.

I turned around to see that they were kissing again, holding each other like they were the only ones on earth. I turned back to where I was to do what I was supposed to do, looking out for anyone. I was staring at a dark hallway with lit up lamps attached to the wall.

I wondered what Rosalie was thinking about right now if she knew I would found out eventually. _She must have known, _I thought, whispering the words that were in my mind. _She couldn't have hid it forever._

I saw that Jasper was walking out of the post office, not looking back at Alice for some reason. He disappeared into the darkness, not seeing a trace of him as he immediately blended. I knew my job was done so I walked out of the post office to follow Jasper back to my cabin.

I entered into the cabin, seeing men laughing with different activities going on. I spotted Jasper and Edward talking at our corner we had in the cabin, looking like they were talking in an intense discussion. I walked towards them through the bunks filled with amused men.

"She was panicking about a harmless scar?" Edward didn't sound convinced to Jasper. "That's odd."

"It's not a harmless scar, Edward," I pointed out to him. "Do you even remember how he received that scar?"

Edward snorted. "Of course I do. How can anyone forget? You shot a dog and threw it in the river. How can I possibly forget that?" I wondered then if the dog was still in the river. I also wondered if some predator ate the remains of the dog or it was still a dead dog.

"But Alice is right, I have to be more careful," Jasper sighed, taking his shirt off to reveal his scar. "There will be more than what I ever imagined."

Edward snorted again. "Some war we're having. We're not even communicating with the other countries!"

I nodded in agreement. "That may be true but I bet the other countries are waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. And when they do, we'll be ready."

"I thought you wanted to return home to England? What's holding you back? Is it because Rosalie is preg—"

"It has nothing to do with Rosalie! These men can't survive alone and I tend to die with them," I told them boldly. My loyalty was now belonging to the army rather than Rosalie. The army never left me so I could trust them with my life.

Edward exhaled deeply. "I suppose you're right but I really think you're making a mistake."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she loves you no matter what happens. Don't you know that?"

I gave him a slight frown. "I don't know anymore."

* * *

**A/N: There are only two chapters left until the end of this story. I'm just happy I achieved my goal to finish a story no matter how long it is :) For those who reviewed every chapter, thank you so much and please read the remaining two chapters :-)**

**MS~**


	13. Special Reunion

_Rosalie's POV_

_England_

_October 10th, 1935_

* * *

Today was the day Emmett was returning England for the weekend.

Emmett hadn't written to me for a month but it was all explained. Edward told Bella to tell me that Emmett needed to focus on the army but he still sends his love to me. I admitted that it felt strange not to be able to write to him but I accepted it because I loved him. I wanted him to know that.

I was looking at myself in the mirror, looking at my changing belly. Emmett would defiantly figure it out by the time he sees me. I wondered if he actually knew about the baby by Edward or if he kept his promise by not telling Emmett yet.

I traced my round belly with the tips of my fingers, hoping the baby could tell that I loved him.

I was at Royce and my home because Doctor Masen told me to rest for the weekend. I couldn't argue with him because I always felt exhausted so I took his advice to rest for the weekend. The three nights Emmett and I would be able to spend together.

I grabbed a dress out of the closet, the only dress that be able to fit my without suffocating me. It was an egg white color with lace all over it with matching hat and gloves. It was a gift from my mother after she heard about the baby.

I placed it on, noticing how the dress tightened my belly to make it even more noticeable. I grimaced, closing my eyes in frustration. I wasn't satisfied with my body, but I kept reminding myself on how it was worth it. I remembered how I got into this situation and I didn't regret it once I found out.

I would never forget the night where Emmett and I made love for the last time. It was a breezy night…

* * *

**Flashback: May 8th, 1935**

_I giggled as Emmett carried me into his room the bridal way. It was at my mansion while my parents and the Kings were out to eat dinner. I told my parents I was too sick to participate in the dinner so they knew the right thing to do is to leave me in bed so I wouldn't get ill. I didn't feel right about lying to them but I knew I had to be with Emmett before he left in two days. The saddest two days of my life._

_Emmett giggled with me childishly as he kept tickling me, kissing my neck passionately. He opened the door to his room, showing me his neat room with his duffel bag set aside against one side of his room. Head first; he walked me into his room without banging my head against the entryway. "Well Miss Rosalie, where would you like me to put you?"_

_I hummed melodically. "How about your bed? Looks pretty comfortable."_

_He hollered his laughter as he charged me to his bed. I laughed, unable to control my laughter as I landed onto the bed. He collapsed gently on top of me, looking into my eyes. I saw passion in them, seeing the glow he built in his cores. My lips found his, slithering my tongue into mouth to make sure he wouldn't leave me._

_We paused, panting from the intensity we built into the kiss and the apprehension of not knowing what was going to happen next. I saw that he was undoing his pants with his eyes never leaving mine to distract me. I placed my hands onto his thin white long-sleeved top, unraveling it so I would be able to see his bare chest. He smiled at me for helping him, chuckling to himself. I slid off his top after I unraveled it, seeing his beautiful chest for the last time. I kissed it, sucking his chest to leave a mark, hearing a groan break free from his lips._

_He looked at my dress, seeing the determination in his eyes to remove it off me. "You don't mind if I rip your dress, do you?"_

_I smiled, shaking my head. "I don't care much about anything but you right now."_

_He placed his fingers at the top of my cleavage. I ripped my fragile dress in half, not caring how perfect he ripped it. My breasts were exposed in front of my eyes, feeling a slight breeze on them to develop goose bumps. He buried his face between them, laying his head on one side. "I'm going to miss this body."_

_I chuckled. "I'm glad that's one thing you like about me."_

_He lifted his head from my chest, turning his eyes on mine. "There's more than that, Rosalie."_

_His lips found mine, clinging my body to his. He was in me in that moment, as we had to pause to groan in reaction. He thrust me smoothly to make sure he was really in me. He looked like he was aggressive with me as I burst out in laughter. Not stopping, he raised his eyebrow. "May I ask what's so funny?"_

_I continued to laugh. "The way you're looking at me. It distracts me—" He interrupted me by thrusting me harder, making me laugh even harder. I groaned in pain as he did too, holding my thighs tightly so he wouldn't loose grip of me. "Oh…Emmett."_

_His lips found mine with a sense of passion in them that made me not want to let go. It was the taste of claim he had for me, never letting anyone have me but him. I had to admit that I was in love with the taste because of that reason._

_Minutes later, he collapsed onto his back panting. I was panting too, smiling because I had never felt more alive than I did at that moment. The first time we made love wasn't as thrilling as it was this time. I looked over at Emmett, looking at the man I loved with a sense of adoration._

_"That was wonderful," I complimented, whispering to him sensually. "Thank you for tonight."_

_He went onto his side that was facing me, kissing my neck the way he knew I loved. "I'm just glad I get to be here with you."_

_I looked over the clock kept at his nightstand. It was 2:10 in the morning with the light from the moon hitting the clock. "I probably should get back to my room—" he interrupted me by groaning. "You knew I had to leave eventually."_

_"I knew but I don't want you to leave. Especially with the amount time we have left." I frowned at the fact that he was sooner than I wanted._

_I kissed his cheek. "What do you suggest we do, solider?"_

_He smirked at the nickname I gave him. "You do have plenty of room in your bed…"_

_"Carry me away, soldier."_

_He got up from the bed, not caring that I was staring at him. He walked to my side and picked my up the same way he did earlier. He walked towards the door, pressing his lips against mine at the same time to distract me. I didn't notice where we were nor did I care as long as he was still holding me._

_We stopped the kiss when we reached the grand staircase. We looked into each other's eyes as he walked up the stairs effortlessly. "I could walk if it's easier—"_

_"Nonsense. This is very easy for me," he continued to walk up the stairs. "Besides, I have to practice for the army."_

_I snickered at his comment. "You said I was light."_

_"You are light, but I do have to carry a lot of stuff so this is a tiny warm-up for me."_

_I laughed, wrapping my arms around him. "At ease, soldier."_

_We finally made it to the top as he walked through the hallway that led to my room. His found mine again, continuing from where we were before we approached the stairs. I felt his nose bump against mine strangely but didn't mind the feeling._

_I opened my eyes, seeing that we made to my room. He placed me on my bed while he placed himself next to me, lying on his back. I sat up to get a better look at him. "Emmett, please hold me."_

_He obeyed, hugging me closer to his chest. "For as long as you want me to." I placed my head onto his chest, closing my eyes to drift into a deep sleep._

_I woke up the next morning to see that he didn't leave my side. I was still lying on his chest, feeling relief that he didn't leave earlier. I looked up to see that he was still asleep, sleeping upright with his head against the pillow upward. Looking him at him while he was asleep was peaceful, seeing the man I loved resting by my side. The reminder of him leaving me tomorrow made me frown while I was lying on his chest. I closed my eyes, hoping that the day for him to leave would go away forever._

**Flashback ended**

* * *

The result of that night laid in me, changing my body day to day. I didn't regret that night because if it weren't for Emmett, I wasn't as miserable as I would have been empty handed.

I heard the horn from a motorcar outside, knowing exactly who it was. It was Bella with her motorcar because she and I were going to the docks together to meet our loved ones. I lightly jogged out of my room, holding onto my stomach with one hand and my hat on the other. I held the handrail but holding onto my belly with the other as I ran down the stairs. I walked the rest of the way to the front door, feeling exhausted from the energy that was sucked away from me.

I walked towards her car outside, adjusting my hat to make sure it looked perfect. I approached her car, opening the door and closing it when I entered inside. She begun to drive away, heading towards the same direction I drove when I headed towards the docks five months ago.

We finally made it to the docks, seeing that a crowd of people were huddling around the area where the boat was going to land. Bella and I were stranding among the crowd, smelling the sweat from people that was from the sun exposure. I turned to her to see how she reacted to the smell but it wasn't anything. "Look over there!" one of the people exclaimed.

I turned to the water to see that there was a ship in the distance. _Emmett is almost here! _

The crowd cheered, shouting their beloveded's name to have the soldiers hear them. The ship was coming closer to the docks, seeing a little detail in every minute. Five minutes later, several men tied the ropes down, as the soldiers were ready to get off the ship. The woodened ramp that was built several years ago parked at the entryway of the boat and park of the docks.

Soldiers walked down boldly, having serious looks on their face like they were frozen. I searched around to see if I could spot Emmett among the men boarding off the boat. I stretched my fingers out and glued together except my thumb to make a shield for my eyes. "There they are!"

I looked over at the direction Bella was looking at and she was right. I beamed, seeing my Emmett and Edward walking down the ramp. Emmett was wearing a brown jacket with a white shirt underneath, noticing that he wasn't wearing the sweater I sew for him. He was also wearing a light brown cap that I have never seen on his head while Edward was wearing a white shirt with black spenders. I hardly recognized them and yet Bella did, which amazed me. Emmett changed maturely like he wasn't the child-like adult I grew up and fell in love with. A pang of disappointment flew by me to know that the days Emmett spent together were only memories. He had to be rational now that he was in the army to save our country.

"Edward!" Bella shouted, waving her hand high in the air so they would be able to see us. They both immediately looked our way but I was surprised how Emmett looked. He walked the opposite direction while Edward ran towards us with a pleased smile. Edward rammed his lips against hers; lifting her up like she weighed nothing at all. My jaw broke open, wondering about Emmett and why he didn't come with Edward. They both paused, looking at each other with glow in their eyes. "Oh Edward, where is Emmett?"

"He's getting your car," Edward explained, wrapping his arm around Bella's waist. "He said he would be here soon."

We started to walk away from the crowd to stand on a curb near the parking lot. I looked over at Bella who was kissing Edward's neck passionately while he was looking straight ahead. I smiled, shaking my head uncomfortable to be in sight of them being passionate.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. King," Edward remarked. "Thank you for tending me at the hospital."

I nodded, trying to pull off a smile through my confusion. "It's always a pleasure."

Emmett finally drove his car towards the curb, parking the car perfectly aligned. Bella and I went to the back while Edward went to the passenger seat next to Emmett. He drove away from the curbs, driving swiftly away from the docks.

"I can't believe Jasper didn't want to come down," Emmett said, controlling the steering wheel as we traveled towards the street minutes away from my house.

"Well he claims that Alice is his home so I can't really blame him there," Edward shrugged, leaning his elbow against the door.

"So Edward wrote about you almost getting killed by a dog," Bella leaned forward to engage herself in the conversation. _Emmett almost died and he didn't tell me? What did I do to him?_

"Do you want to tell the story?" Edward asked Emmett with smirk on his face.

"I'll just simplify it for everyone. Jasper and I were on the battlefield to look for his engagement ring he was going to use to propose to Alice. Then a dog attacks Jasper and as I remembered about my revolver, I shot the dog in the head. We walked to the river near the battlefield and threw the dog in the river. Not really a life threatening story," Emmett chuckled, giving a glance at Edward.

I remained silent, feeling isolated in the car without any interaction. I looked at my belly, remembering I was never _completely _alone by the bump. Emmett didn't kiss me like I imagined he would, which was odd because we hadn't seen each other for five months. I looked out the window, feeling tears developing in my eyes. _He probably doesn't think I love him if he decided to ignore me._

We approached Bella and Edward's mansion, which was next to Royce and mine mansion. The mansion seemed identical with the exception of color but the format was too similar. Emmett parked his car on the curb across the house to avoid getting in the way from the driveway. When he parked, we all swung the car doors out to get out of the car. Emmett walked away towards the door while Edward and Bella tagged behind him holding hands. I trailed behind him, unable to control my tears. I had to wipe the tears off my cheeks every twenty seconds to make room for the other tears.

We all entered inside the mansion, seeing the bright walls filled with portraits. I closed the door behind me, gazing at the portraits that were incredible. I walked away from them to meet up with everyone else in the kitchen.

When I entered, Edward swayed his head back and forth to look at Emmett and me. "Bella, I think we should leave them alone. Let's get ready for dinner." They walked away from the kitchen holding hands.

I heard them walk up the stairs, which gave me a cue to start talking to him. I knew that embracing him wasn't a clever idea at the moment so I gave him a smile. "Hello Emmett."

He gave me a short look and then looked down at his feet. "Hello Mrs. King. How are you today?"

_Mrs. King? _I was completely speechless by his remark, frozen with my eyes widened. I shook out of it, remembering that he wasn't the same man he once was. The man I knew before didn't hesitate to write me for a month. "I'm fine, thank you. Lovely mansion Edward owns."

He searched around to avoid my gaze. "Yes, it's lovely."

I looked down, looking at my swelled feet. "I missed you, Emmett."

"I'm sure you did," he muttered through his teeth, walking away from me. I looked up, seeing that he was walking straight towards the kitchen. I followed him to the kitchen because I knew I had to find out why he was behaving this way.

"Is there something bothering you?" I asked him, placing my hands against the counter.

"No," I knew he was lying by the tone of voice he picked. I frowned, seeing a stranger in front of my eyes.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Emmett, we used to be able to tell each other everything through our letters. Why do we have to stop being honest with each other now?"

He sighed, looking like he was surrendering. He approached me, standing at least an inch way from me. He lowered his eyes, looking like he was staring at my belly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Knowing what he meant, I bit my lip. "I didn't want to distract you—"

He raised his eyebrow. "Distract me? Did you really want to hurt me?"

I shook my head rapidly. "No, not at all! I thought that the news would distract you in some sort of a way."

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "No, that's not the reason. You were afraid that I wouldn't accept the child right?"

"That's part of it—"

"How can I accept it? Why do you need me to accept it? It's not mine so how am I responsible? Rosalie you obviously don't love me—"

"Wait a minute! You think this baby is _Royce's_? " I shrieked his name, staring at Emmett like he was insane. "Is that why you were ignoring me? You thought I wanted to have kids with Royce behind your back?"

"I didn't know! Royce's father announced he was having a grandson and you didn't tell me about it so I thought it was true. You said you wanted to be honest with each other, but that's far from honest what you just did!"

I smiled, shaking his head. "No, no, no. Emmett, I had to tell Royce that this is his baby so he didn't know about us. Emmett, this is _your_ baby, not his."

He stood frozen, slowly producing a smile. "What? I'm going to be a father?"

I continued to smile, nodding my head. "Yes Emmett. You should have told me that was the reason you didn't want to write to me and I would have told you the truth a lot sooner— "

He rammed his lips onto mine filled with urgency, raking my hair with his fingers. He pressed his entire body against mine but carefully because he remembered my condition. He paused the kiss to look at me in the eyes. "Oh Rosalie I love you!"

I laughed as he kissed me again but this time it was filled with passion. We stopped to look at each other with admiration. "I'm happy that you're not mad at me anymore."

He kissed my forehead. "Are we really having a boy?"

I chuckled. "Yes that part was true."

He hugged me, having my head lean against his chest with his arms around me to protect me. "How far along are you?"

"Five months," I answered him. "I want you to be there to see your son."

He gave me a slight frown. "I don't know if I would be alive then."

"Don't say such things. Will you promise me that you'll be there?" I closed my eyes to enjoy my moment with Emmett that I haven't had for months.

"I promise," he whispered to me. "Do you think I can stay in your house for the weekend? I was planning to stay here but I just want to be with you."

I looked up at him with a smile. "Royce is out of town for the weekend."

"Are you serious? Well this makes everything easier."

Emmett and I arrived back to mansion exhausted from the welcome home party Edward hosted (Bella hates parties but she somehow tolerated it). It was almost midnight as Emmett and I were trying to sleep on Royce and my bed. I couldn't sleep on my back as usual but it was worst because Emmett was distracting me with his eyes.

For the first time ever, he placed his head onto my chest like we switched roles for the day. I was unable to sleep on my side due to my condition but I told Emmett that he was allowed. I saw that he was looking at my round belly, looking like he was curious about something. "Rose?" I hummed my response so he would continue. "Have you ever thought of names for him?"

"No because I wanted to wait for you to return so we could decide together," I whispered to him because I didn't have the energy to raise my voice.

"Are you going to name him Royce King III?"

I snickered quietly. "No of course not."

"But wouldn't Royce want you to name the baby after him?"

"He may want that but I get a saying in the name and I'm not going to name my baby Royce. Besides, I want you to name him."

He yawned. "How about Henry?"

"Henry McCarthy? I like it."

"You know his name would be Henry King, right?"

I closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep to avoid talking about Royce. As much as I didn't want anything to do with Royce, I had to admit that Emmett was right. For that, the baby wasn't entirely Emmett's anymore. Because Royce would be protective for his son, Emmett may never see what's truly his.

* * *

**October 13th, 1935**

The day I dreaded the most arrived quicker than I imagined.

Emmett and I were walking together on the dock with the same crowd as three days ago. He was wearing his uniform and carrying his duffel bag on on arm while the other was wrapped around me. The ship was waiting for him patiently with other soldiers preparing themselves to board. We stopped the look at each other for the possible last time.

He rammed his lips to mine, holding me with his hands on the sides of my waist. He stopped to look at me with his eyes glued to mine like they were months ago on the night we confessed our love to each other. That day seemed years ago.

"Take care of yourself for me," I whispered to him. I kept telling him that during the entire weekend to remind him about the danger Poland waited for him to discover.

He gave my a hug, feeling his lips pressed against my neck. "I will, I promise."

We broke out of the hug to look at each other for the last until next year. I knew he say the tears that were welled up in my eyes and for that, he took it as a cue to kiss me on the cheek. He walked away from me towards the ship to avoid the vulnerability we both felt.

"I love you, Emmett McCarthy!" I shouted, not caring about if anyone heard me. I was at the point where no matter what happened to me, I would always feel strong. The day Emmett told he was going to be in the army is the day everything change permanently. The marriage with Royce taught me that life isn't as grand as everyone imagined it would be. True love does exist but it's a rare capture that might take decades to discover. But for me, it took me seventeen years.

He looked back at me, giving me a contagious smile. He waved like I did months ago, mouthing that he loved me too. He turned around to board back onto the ship. It was again possible that I would see Emmett alive or I would find out that he died in action.

No matter where life was about to take us, we had each other.

~The End~


	14. Epilogue

_Rosalie's POV_

_United States of America_

_September 14th, 2010_

* * *

"So what happened?" my great granddaughter Allie asked me while the family was sitting in the hospital room while I was lying on the bed. Allie was twelve with beautiful copper hair that hung down to her shoulders. Her parents, Edward and Elizabeth were standing up while Allie's grandparents, Henry and Olivia, were sitting down.

Henry McCarthy was born on January 14th, 1936 at the Masen Hospital during a stormy night. Royce was disappointed with the name choice but I told him that it was a perfect name for the baby. Henry grew up with an excellent education like his real father wanted for him and graduated from school in 1954. He worked in a factory and worked hard to earn money. He married his high school sweetheart, Olivia, three years later after he graduated from high school. They moved the America to find a descent home for them and to discover a different culture. Olivia gave birth to Elizabeth on July 3rd, 1960.

Elizabeth as well got a good education and married Edward Wellington on March 9th, 1995. Allie was born three years later.

"Well…the real war started three years later. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper fought and flew small airplanes across the sky…" I trailed off as my voice weakened. I coughed, reaching for my plastic cup of water. The doctor told me that any day now I was going to die, but I never knew when I was.

"Did Alice and Jasper ever get married?" Allie impatiently asked me.

"Yes, Alice and Jasper got married despite her father's opinion. They never had children because Jasper left for Germany and he died two years later. Alice did remarry, however, to a man her father approved after the war…I haven't heard from her since."

"What about Bella and Edward?"

"Edward survived the war and he and Bella are living…in Virginia to spend the remains of their lives together in peace. She gave up her promise and they have two children and five grandchildren," I rasped, panting to catch my breath. "It's amazing to know that they survived throughout war together."

"What about the evil Royce?"

"Royce died two months later after Henry was born. He committed suicide because he couldn't handle the responsibility he had to Henry. I attended his funeral as a widow."

"Did you marry Emmett? He's my great-grandfather right?"

I nodded slowly. "He is. Emmett returned home from Poland and got to see…Henry before he left for Germany. We never…got the chance to get…married because he died saving Jasper's life. He jumped in front of Jasper when a bullet was going straight to him. It was a miracle that Edward… survived but he still dwells over his… dead friends. I never got married because I knew no one could replace Emmett in my heart and he's always with me…"

"Allie, you better let Rosie rest," Elizabeth whispered to Allie. "She's very tired."

The door to my room opened as the nurse popped her head into my room. "Visiting hours is over so say goodnight. You can see her in the morning."

"Goodnight Rosie," Allie kissed me on the cheek. I gave her a small smile to see my beautiful granddaughter was still positive despite my illness.

"Goodnight Gram," Elizabeth kissed my forehead while Edward gave me a wave. The three musketeers—what I liked to call them—exited out of my room with Henry and Olivia remaining.

"Goodnight mum," Henry still had his British accent as he kissed me on the other cheek. He was in his sixties but he looked healthy for his age as well as Olivia. "I love you."

With a lot of effort, I pulled together to give him a big smile. "I love you too, Henry. Is there a chance you can stay a while?"

Henry looked over to his wife. "Can we stay Olivia?"

"Visiting hours is closed though," Olivia protested. I knew Olivia didn't like me so I knew she was thrilled to hear the news I was dying.

"How about I'll meet you in the car?" Henry suggested. "It won't take that long and I'll drive you home while you can sleep."

Reluctantly, she gave in a sigh. "Alrighty, I'll be in the car. Good night, Rosalie." She walked out of my room and shut the door behind her.

"Henry, I have things I wish for you to do for me when I'm gone—"

"Oh mum, don't say such things! I know you'll get better, I just know it!"

I placed my hand on his cheek. "You know, you remind me of your father. I wished he were here to see you all grown-up and happy. Speaking of your father, I want you to have this," I picked up weakly a picture frame with Emmett's picture in it. "So you know the existence of your father will never leave you."

"At least he knew I existed before he died," Henry tried to pull together a smile but failed. "Is there anything else that belonged to my father?"

"I have his memory box in my closet. It belongs to you and make sure you never sell any of it."

He let out a chuckle. "Try telling that to Olivia."

"I don't want you to sell them because his belongings are important to our family. Promise me you won't sell them," I croaked, hearing my voice collapsed.

"I promise, mum. Why are you telling me all of this tonight?"

"I want to die tonight to see Emmett," I explained to him. "It's a good time for me to join the other spirits."

"How do you know Emmett is a ghost, mum? Do you honestly believe in ghosts?"

I stared at him, letting out a heavy sigh. "Of course I do. I wouldn't have lived the past sixty years if I didn't."

There was a pause between us looking at each other. "What would you want me to tell Allie tomorrow?" he finally spoke.

"Tell her what happened and that I love her. When you eventually die, I want you to pass your father's belongings to Elizabeth as she does to Allie. No one else shall have these things outside our family," I rasped, noticing that my voice was practically gone.

He nodded. "Yes mum, whatever you say goes."

I reached for his hand. He placed his hand with mine automatically like he knew what I was thinking. I kissed his hands with my wrinkled up lips. "I love you, Henry. Also know that your father loves you too."

"I better take Olivia home. Goodnight mum," I watched Henry exit out of my room to never seen him again.

I looked up at the ceiling, thinking of the moments Emmett and I spent together decades ago.

I looked over the stack of letters from the war I kept next to the picture of Emmett, remembering the time of peace before the separation. I grabbed my journal I kept with me and wrote every moment I had with Emmett so when it came to this circumstance, I would die with a lit up heart. I turned to my first journal page, embarrassed about my hand writing.

* * *

September 20th, 1927

I sat on the grass with a blanket underneath me, serving tea to myself with a miniature teapot. I was ten years old with an imagination no one could interfer. I heard noises coming from a distance and to my liking, it was my friend Emmett. We was walking in his overalls and a blue shirt to make him a look like a barber.

"Hello Rosalie," he smiled as he apporached me with something in his hands.

"Hello Emmett, how are you today? Would you like some tea?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I have something for you," he gently pulled my hand to place a silver bracelet in my hand. "I made myself."

I beamed. "Thank you, Emmett. I'll cherish it forever."

* * *

The moment he gave me the bracelet, I knew there was a certain spark we were blind to see. My eyes welled up with tears, wanting to relive those memories instead of dying in my death bed. I lifted up the bracelet weakly to look at it. I saw scratches due to the age of the bracelet but it symbolized Emmett and me growing old together. I remembered the last thing he whispered to me before he headed to Germany. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have survived. You're the reason I had to survive, Rose. You're my purpose of living," he had told me on the docks.

I smiled, thinking that I wouldn't trade those memories for anything because they were only mine for my keeping. The last glimpse of Emmett replayed through my mind as I kept observing different parts of the bracelet. " If it weren't for you, I wouldn't...have survived. You're the reason I...had to survive, Emmett. You're my...purpose of...living."

I closed my eyes, drifting off into a pure blackness.

* * *

**It was fun writing this story and I feel so sad that it's over ;-(**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
